Enemies, Lovers and Rivals
by black angel in love
Summary: Harry asks Voldemort to kill him, Voldemort refuses. What will happen? Godlike Harry, though he will struggle to become godlike, a mixture of many youkai Harry and i am not changing that because i made him like that for a reason. Boy love. I warned you.
1. The beggining

This is the story that the preview came out from

A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to post the first chapter. I have been having a massive writer's block. Oh yeah, before I forget, this is for those who read the preview. The story is slightly changed. Read to find out the changes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will also be a youkai.

Now betaed! Many thanks, hugs and kisses to pinaygurl28 for betaing this!

Normal pov

Harry lay in his bed that was now soaked with his blood, cuts and bruises covering his feminine but strong body. His emerald eyes were **haunted**, the fire that was always there had disappeared. Suddenly, there was determination on his eyes. He sat up, walked to his wardrobe, took out a shirt and pants, put on his sneakers and after freeing Hedwig from her cage, he let her go flying and then he jumped out of the window and landed on the ground.

Without making a sound, he started running. When he was sure he was outside of the wards, he turned on the spot and appeared out of Voldemort's manor. Harry approached the door and knocked twice, not expecting a human looking Voldemort would be the one to open the door.

Voldemort's pov

I heard a knock on the door and started wondering who it would be. I checked the wards and saw that they were in place. That meant that no one would be able to enter the manor while he or she was harbored any ill will towards me.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Harry Potter standing there, trails of dried tears on his cheeks and blood, cuts and bruises covering his whole body. "Potter. What the hell are you doing here? Never mind that, how the hell can you be here without my wards forcing you to leave?" Potter looked at me and said with a trembling voice: "Kill me." I was stunned. Here was Potter, the boy – who – lived – to – annoy – me – by – never – dying asking me to kill him.

Of course I didn't show that I was surprised. I just gestured him to enter my home because I just had to satisfy my curiosity. Why the hell would Harry James Potter, the – boy – who – lived, the savior of the world or whatever they call him now want me to kill him? It just didn't make sense. After he reluctantly entered the house I closed the door. I led him to my private study and offered him a chair. He eyed me surprised but sat down.

"Now, can you tell me why the hell you came here and asked me to kill you?" His eyes filled with tears and a sob escaped him. "I can't take the life Dumbledore," he said his name with venom leaking out, making me understand just how much he loathed the headmaster of his school. "has laid out for me. You can take over the whole world and I won't care, but that isn't what Dumbledore wants, is it? He made me live with abusive muggles that aren't even my relatives, thinking that I would kill you so that you wouldn't take over England. He thought that if I looked like the Potters, that I would act like them. Too bad that he forgot youkai come into their inheritance earlier than others and every single spell that has been cast on them will be destroyed."

"Youkai? You are a youkai?" Voldemort said, stunned, even though he would never admit it, as hell. "Yes, I am a youkai. My youkai form is a mixture of fox, dragon, siren, shadow demon, water demon, earth demon, fire demon, blood demon and a nymph. My mother was the siren, and she decided to go with eight different demons the same time. All nine of them died after mother became pregnant to make me come out of mother as soon as possible. Because mother was a woman that desired power over anything else, she went with the princes of those demons, being a princess herself. The siren god herself blessed me when she took me out of my dead parents bodies and said that I was produced by such a union because of a prophesy."

"A prophesy?" "Yes. The prophesy Dumbledore tried to hide because he felt that he was threatened. You see, you are the light lord while he is the dark lord. You are the light lord because you always tell the truth and never promise anything you can't do. While he is always lying or saying half truths and promises things he can't do."

"Can you tell me your form?" Voldemort asked, curiosity showing **in** his eyes.

"Well, because of my fox father I got fox ears and a tail. From my dragon father, I got wings and the power to control the air element. From the nymph... I got long black wavy hair, the power to control nature, and the ability for my eyes to change according to my moods.

"From the shadow demon, I got the power over shadows and two black tattoos of the shape of flame. From the earth, fire, blood, and water demons... I inherited the powers over those elements as well tattoos to represent them. For earth, my tattoo is a field, for fire it's the sun because it is hot, for blood it's a river of blood, and for water, of course, the sea.

"From my siren mother I inherited the voice of a siren, the feeling of being free at the sea, and the ability to transform into a merman whenever I am at the sea... though I don't become like the merepeople. In the ocean, I am in my human form, save for my legs that turns into a tail. I also get a tattoo from her. A siren being surrounded by a dragon, a nymph, and fox, blood, shadow, earth, fire, water and shadow demons."

"Wow. Now, tell me what happened when you were abused." Harry stiffened and opened his mouth to tell Voldemort that that would be a secret that he would take to death when Voldemort stopped him. "I was abused too so I can understand." And with those words, he made Harry relax. "I lived in a cupboard. I would be lucky if I got to eat three times a week. I did all the things that my aunt should do. Clean the house, go shopping, cooking, taking care of the garden etc. when I was twelve it got worse. Dursley raped me together with his son who was twelve as well." As he said the last part, Harry broke down, crying and sobbing, making my heart clench and vow to kill those two muggles in the most painful way possible.

I got up from the chair I was sitting and carefully warped him in a hug. "Before**,** you said that Dumbledore placed some spells on you. What were the spells that he placed on you? And when did he place them on you?" "He placed the spells on me every time I returned to the Durlseys and every time I returned to Hogwarts. There were seven spells. A spell to weaken my power, a spell to seal my youkai powers, a loyalty spell to make me loyal to him, a friendship spell for Weasley and Weasley, a spell to make me hate you and all the Slytherins, a spell to make me look like Lily and James and finally a spell to make me fall in love with Ginny." At the last one Voldemort felt jealous for no reason.

"When did you break them?" Voldemort asked curiosity and protectiveness rolling off him in great amounts. "When I was thirteen I broke the love spell. When I was fourteen I broke the hate spells. And at fifteen I broke all the other spells."

"Before you ask another question, answer this: Why are you so nice to me?" "When you entered the mansion, it welcomed you like it did me, who am the owner. I realized then that when I tried to kill you I accidentally made you a Horcrux, before you ask, a Horcrux is when someone splits his soul in pieces and places it in an item or a living entity." "Okay. Thanks for answering. You can ask me whatever you want to ask me."

"This is the last question. Who are the people that are precious to you?" "Why?" "So that I can invite them to spend the summer with us." Harry blushed at the 'us' part for no reason other than his demon side begging to take Voldemort as his mate.

"Oh. Thanks for that. My precious people are: Hermione Granger, All the Weasleys except the two youngest, Fleur who is Bill's wife, the Malfoy family, the Patil family, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Remus Lupin, Fenrir Greyback and his pack, the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, the Creevey brothers, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and my brother in all but blood who is blind and a half blood, Ray Sun."

"Tell me if they are half bloods, muggleborns or purebloods." "Why do you want me to do that? Do you still care about their blood status?" "No**,** it's not that. It's just that the muggleborns will be bound to each other by a blood brother ritual to the two of us so that we can protect them." "Oh. Okay then. Let's see." Harry took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing down the information he had gathered on his precious people in case he had to run.

Hermione Granger: A muggleborn witch who is strong in healing, charms and transfiguration. Her parents are dentists. If you talk to her while she reads a book you can expect a shout, curses and spells. But if you insult her or someone she care about, be careful about her right hook. It hurts like hell. She is the strongest girl in our party. She is in love with Draco Malfoy.

Fred and George Weasley. Purebloods. They are prank masters and while the order of phoenix doesn't know this, the twins have invented several things that can be used in battle and they sell them as pranks. They are also very good at defense against the dark arts and the dark arts, so be careful at what you say at them as they are easily angered and can torture you with almost no remorse.

Bill Weasley: Pureblood. He is a curse breaker and his strong points are runes, transfiguration and charms. While his family is either too serious or pranksters he is easygoing but knows when to stop with pranks unlike the twins, and he knows when he can stop being serious unlike how his brother was when he was still at Hogwarts.

Percy Weasley: Pureblood. He was too serious when he went at Hogwarts. He became easier going after me and the others caught him, bound him in a chair and started changing him. He is our spy in the ministry. He is equally good in all subjects but is stronger in the dark arts. He is a master strategist. He also loves paperwork

Charlie Weasley: Pureblood. He is a true lover of dragons. He is stronger in charms, care of magical creatures and transfiguration. You should never insult someone he cares about because he will torture you or prank you till you can't take any more.

Arthur Weasley: Pureblood. He wants to know anything to do with muggle technology because he says: If we ever be in war with muggles or need to hide in the muggle world we must be able to either know about their power or how to blend in with them. He is a master of charms and potions. He is one of our spies in the Ministry.

Molly Weasley: Pureblood. She loves to cook and says that if someone eats then he will be taller. She says that mostly because I never eat too much. Her strong points are healing and potions. You must never underestimate her because she can kick your ass easily if you aren't the dark lord or me.

Fleur Weasley: Pureblood and a veela. She married Bill Weasley last year. Her strong points are seduction to take information, killing the ones she seduced, charms, healing and transfiguration. She has adopted me as her little brother because I saved her sister at fourth year.

Angelina Weasley: Half blood. She married Fred Weasley. Her strong points are charms and battle flying. She is one of the strongest girls in our party.

Alicia Weasley: Half blood. She married George Weasley. Her strong points are defense against the dark arts, dark arts, healing and battle flying. She is also one of the strongest girls in our party.

Katie Weasley: Half blood. She married Charlie Weasley. Her strong points are transfiguration, potions and battle flying. She is one of the strongest girls in our party. She, Angelina and Alicia are tied in the second place of the girls in our party.

Oliver Wood: Pureblood. He is equally good in all subjects but he is the best at battle flying and strategy. He can make your ears bleed easily. He also loves paperwork for some reason –cough Percy cough- and loves to talk with Percy.

Hannah Abbott: Half blood. She is the best at potions and healing. She likes Neville Longbottom. She is equally good at the other subjects. You must never underestimate her because you might end up in the hospital.

Susan Bones: Half blood. She likes Dean Thomas. She is the second best at potions and healing and she is equally good at the other subjects. Never underestimate her except if you want to nurse some broken bones

Colin Creevey: Muggleborn. He, for some strange reason likes Blaise Zabini. I can never understand why they like them so I just have fun watching him making a fool of himself when ever Blaise tells him something. He is the best at gathering information and taking photographs. He is good at all subjects.

Dennis Creevey: Muggleborn. He likes Seamus Finnegan for some strange reason. Like his brother, I can never understand him and love to see him making a fool out of himself every time he talks to Seamus. He is a good strategist and loves to draw. He is good at all subjects.

Lee Jordan: Half blood. He likes Luna Lovegood. He is a good information gatherer and strategist. He is good at all subjects. He is also very good at the dark arts. his best friends are the Weasley twins so be careful around him.

Dean Thomas: Muggleborn. He likes Susan Bones. He is our spy in the muggle world and tells us if the muggles have noticed us yet. He is good at all subjects but he knows charms better than the others.

Seamus Finnegan: Half blood. He likes Dennis Creevey. He is good at all subjects, but he is best at defense against the dark arts. He can kick ass and you shouldn't cross him.

Pansy Parkinson: Pureblood. She is in love with one of Fehnir pack members. She is a good information gatherer and one of our spies at Hogwarts. She is good at all subjects.

Blaise Zabini: Pureblood. He likes Colin Creevey. He is good at all subjects but he knows Charms and transfiguration better than the other subjects.

Remus Lupin: Pureblood. He is a werewolf. He loves Fenrir though he won't admit it. His strong points are charms and history. He is a former marauder and thus he is a prank master. Never make him angry or hurt his cub, aka me. He is good at all the other subjects.

Fenrir and pack: Half bloods except Fenrirwho is a pureblood. Fenrir is in love with Remus though he won't admit it either. One of his pack members likes Pansy. They are a strong pack and protected me from my muggle uncle when I was 11. they have adopted me as the cub of the pack. They are good at all subjects.

Luna Lovegood: Pureblood. She likes Lee Jordan. She has the Sight and can see the future. She is the prophet of the group and other than her Sight abilities; she is also one of the best at Charms.

Xenophilius Lovegood: Pureblood. he is the father of Luna Lovegood. He is good at gathering information. He is protective of Luna and me, because he made me his adoptive son. He is good at all subjects. Never make him angry because he knows some very good curses. He loves Narcissa Malfoy.

Augusta Longbottom: Pureblood. Grandmother of Neville Longbottom and mother of Frank Longbottom. She loves gardening and it also is one of her strong points. She can give everyone except me and the dark lord a run of their money with the spells she knows.

Neville Longbottom: Pureblood. He is actually very strong. He is good at gardening and herbology is his strongest point. He likes Hannah Abbott. He is extremely shy but he protects those who he cares about. He is a very good actor and acts as if he is Dumbledore's puppy. He is the spy we have on Dumbledore.

Alice Longbottom: Pureblood. She is not insane, she just acts like that. She is one of our spies at Saint Mungos. She is very good at transfiguration and charms. She is the wife of Frank Longbottom and the mother of Neville Longbottom. She is also my godmother. Never cross her. She is a martial arts master. She didn't like Frank at first because she thought he was a pervert after Peter Pettigrew threw him into the girls' bathroom and kicked him. she asked for forgiveness a week after that incident when Pettigrew told her that it was his fault that Frank fell in the girls' bathroom.

Frank Longbottom: Pureblood. He is not insane, he just acts like that. He is our other spy at Saint Mungos. He is very good at runes and history. He is the husband of Alice Longbottom and the father of Neville Longbottom. He first didn't like Alice because she thought he was a pervert and kicked him in the balls when Peter Pettigrew threw him into the girls' bathroom. She forgave her a week later when she came to ask for forgiveness.

Lucius Malfoy: Pureblood. He is the husband of Narcissa Malfoy through arranged marriage. He is half veela and his mates are the Patil twins. He is the father of Draco Malfoy. He is good at all subjects and a master at strategy. He holds a sisterly love for Narcissa even though they don't love each other romantically and are in a marriage. He loves his son very much and thanks the god that he gave Draco to him. he is another of our spies in the ministry.

Narcissa Malfoy: Pureblood. She is the wife of Lucious Malfoy through arranged marriage. She is in love with Xenophilius Lovegood. She is the mother of Draco Malfoy. She is a seer. She is good at all subjects. She loves Lucious as a brother and wishes for him to get the courage to ask his mate out. She loves her son very much and pampers him very much. She is very strong so be careful around her.

Draco Malfoy: Pureblood. He is the son of Lucious Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. He loves his parents very much. His strong points are potions and the dark arts. He relays to us everything his father finds. He is in love with Hermione Granger. He has been punched by her as hell and she broke his jaw. He is my adoptive big brother and fusses over me every time we are alone with the others.

Parvati and Padma Patil: Half bloods. They both are in love with Lucius Malfoy. They are equally good in all subjects except divination which they both love and are two of the best. They are our spies in Gryffindor.

Ray Sun: Half blood. He is an orphan and blind. He has been trained so that he won't need his eyes to see. He doesn't go to a magical school. Instead, he is trained in some magic lost for years, named shadow magic. That magic sends the one it attacks to the realm of the dead.

After Voldemort stopped reading the information, he saw Harry yawing. "Go to sleep. I will write the letters to send tomorrow to the people you wrote down." "Okay. Will you join me after you **send** them? I don't want to sleep alone." Voldemort smiled. "Yes**,** I will." With that Harry went to sleep and Voldemort started writing. After he finished, he went to join Harry in the bed that, in his sleep, snuggled close to Voldemort. Voldemort smiled, and wrapped his arms around Harry. He then proceeded to sleep. Harry and Voldemort smiled in their sleep, as they both saw dreams of each other.

This is the end of chapter one. next chapter is the letters and the responses! I might not publish it soon since the exams for me to pass this class approach, but I promise that I will do what I can!

For Loveless who told me some of my mistakes, I am not going to change the fact that Harry is a mixture of youkai, and while he looks like he is all powerful, he will struggle to learn his powers. I made him like that for a reason. If you think this is crap, then don't read it. Thanks for telling me that I wrote that he had a friendship spell for Hermione. I meant to write Weasley and instead I wrote Granger. Thanks for telling me that Blaise is a pureblood, I didn't know that and somewhere I read that he was a half blood, but I changed those two now.


	2. The letters and the answers part 1

This is the second chapter of Enemies, Lovers and Rivals. Please enjoy and leave a review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories that are under my profile name

This chapter is 4.344 words. I overdid myself.

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will also be a youkai.

The letters will be shown as this:"…"

Normal pov.

Harry woke up feeling warm and safe. He felt strong arms around his waist pulling him closer, and he opened his beautiful emerald eyes and stared at Voldemort's face. He smiled a small, gentle smile and pressed a kiss at Voldemort's cheek. "Thank you." The small boy whispered and closed his eyes, falling asleep again. Voldemort, who had woken up when Harry kissed him, said a soft "You are welcome" to Harry and pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. Voldemort then slowly got up, careful not to wake up Harry and called 24 owls.

Once the owls were all there, he started tying letters to their legs. The letters were addressed to: Hermione Granger, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred and Angelina Weasley, George and Alicia Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie and Katie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Remus Lupin, Fehnir Greyback and pack, Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood, Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lucious, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Parvati and Padma Patil and finally, Ray Sun, whose letter was written in a way that the blind boy would understand.

After sending the letters, Voldemort went to the kitchen to make breakfast for Harry. When he got to the kitchen Voldemort started making a full breakfast. He made eggs, fries, a salad, bacon, cut some slices of bread and purred some pumpkin juice in a jar. Carefully he placed the plates, the slices of bread, a glass and the jar with the pumpkin juice on a tray and careful as to not spill anything, he went to the room he and Harry shared.

Putting the tray aside, Voldemort said softly: "Harry, it is ten all ready. Please wake up. I made you breakfast." Harry slowly opened his still clouded from sleep eyes and said: "Voldemort?" "Good morning sleeping beauty." Voldemort says and kisses Harry on his forehead making Harry blush. "I made you breakfast." "Thank you." Voldemort smiled and out the tray at the bedside table and sat at the edge of the bed. He helped Harry sit with his back pressed on the soft pillows and said: "I want to feed you. Will you let me?" Harry blushed prettily and said in a small voice: "Okay."

Smiling a wide smile, Voldemort started with the eggs, then with the bacon while giving in between bites either some bread or some salad. after the salad, the bacon and the eggs were finished, he fed Harry the fries, giving him once again in the between some bread. After all of the plates were cleaned, he poured a glass of pumpkin juice for Harry and gave it to him. "Thank you." Harry said, a blush adorning his face because Voldemort had fed him.

He quietly drank all the juice that was in the jar (Voldemort kept refilling his glass with pumpkin juice), and Voldemort smiled a big smile. "Thank you for eating whatever I made today." "I should thank you. You are the first one who thought that feeding me would make me eat more. So thank you." "You are welcome. Now do you want to continue your sleep or do you want to go out?" "Sleep with me?" "Of course."

With Hermione

Hermione had just woken up when she saw a black owl approaching. She quickly opened her window and the owl landed on her desk. She took the letter and after giving the owl some treats, she started reading the letter, and her eyes widened with what she read. The letter said the following:

Dear Hermione Granger,

I am Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry Potter came to me yesterday and asked me to kill him. I refused and told him that I would send you letters to invite you with the others to my manor. Though I don't know why mister Weasley and his wife would leave two of their kids, I will send them a letter as well since Harry told me that they are precious to him. I have made port keys for all of you, if you accept to come, send a letter and I will send you a portkey. Even if you don't accept, please send a letter, because Harry will think you don't like him. Damn that kid and his insecurities. Inside this letter, there is a list of the names we have invited to the manor.

Sincerely,

Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Hermione then took out the other parchment with the list of the names they had invited to the manor. The list had the following names: Hermione Granger, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred and Angelina Weasley, George and Alicia Weasley, Bill and Fleur Weasley, Charlie and Katie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Remus Lupin, Fehnir Greyback and pack, Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood, Augusta and Neville Longbottom, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Lucious, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Parvati and Padma Patil and Ray Sun

When Hermione got over her shock, she grabbed a parchment and a quill and started writing.

Dear Voldemort,

I accept to come to your manor. Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley will abandon Ron and Ginny, because they aren't their kids. They were tricked to believe that they were their kids in mine and Harry's first year. They broke the enchantment and come, because Harry is like a son to them, while the other two only knew how to complain. That is the reason Percy left the house, because he had broken the enchantment first and told that fact to their parents. When they didn't believe him, he left and started searching ways to break the spell. In the end, the two of them broke the spell by themselves, and the only reason they haven't kicked the two of them out is because it would seem suspicious to Dumbledore.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Hermione gave the letter to the owl which quickly left, leaving her to think about what she learned. She couldn't believe that Harry had asked Voldemort to kill him and she vowed to herself to follow him where ever he went, because she wanted to make sure that he wouldn't ask someone else to kill him.

With Arthur and Molly.

Arthur and Molly had just finished eating when their own letter arrived. They took it and started reading it. Their own letter said the following:

Dear Arthur and Molly Weasley,

I am Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry is here on my manor because he came to ask me to kill him yesterday. I refused and told him I would send a letter to those he thinks as precious. You are two of them so I am inviting you to come to the manor I am staying at by portkey. Please leave your two youngest children behind. Whether you accept or do not accept, sent a letter. If you accept I will sent a portkey. Inside this letter there is a list with the names that have been invited to my manor.

Sincerely,

Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Arthur and Molly read the list and started talking in whispers. "Do we accept?" "Yes. we will leave golems behind to watch those two brats. Let's send a reply." Grabbing a notebook and a pen, ("Really Arthur, a notebook and a pen? We are not muggles." "Shh dear. It is more comfortable to write with these.") and started writing.

Dear Voldemort,

Never and when we say never, we mean never say that those two brats are our children. They aren't. We were charmed to think of them as our children. We will leave golems behind to watch over those monsters. We accept the invitation and please tell Harry that we love him and miss him.

Sincerely,

Arthur and Molly Weasley.

With Fred and Angelina

Fred and Angelina were woken up by the sound of an owl hitting the window with its talon. Fred got up and opened the window to let the owl in while Angelina went to fetch some water and food for the owl. When the owl had drunk and eaten, they took the message from its leg and started reading the following:

Dear Fred and Angelina Weasley,

I am Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry came yesterday asking me to end his life. Don't worry, I refused. The reason I am writing to you is to ask you to come and stay with us in the manor. Whether you accept or do not accept sent a letter with your answer. If you agree I will sent you a portkey. There is a list with those who are invited. Don't talk about this with people who are not in the list please.

Sincerely,

Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle

Fred and Angelina read the list and wrote a quick reply.

Dear Voldemort,

We accept your invitation. Please tell our brother that if he tries something like that we are going to skin him alive after we have raised him back from the dead. Thank you for the invitation. We will take Ray with us.

Sincerely,

Fred and Angelina Weasley

With Bill and Fleur

Fleur was cooking and Bill was trying to figure out some runes when the owl came into the house and hit the cup of coffee Bill was drinking on the table. Bill was able to save his research and glared at the owl. Fleur sighted, turned off the kitchen as to not burn anything and went to take the letter. When she had opened it, Bill took her in his arms to read it as well. The letter was saying the following:

Dear Bill and Fleur Weasley,

I am Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry asked me to kill him yesterday and I refused. The reason I am writing is to invite you to the manor I am staying because Harry is feeling lonely. In this letter there is also a list with the names that have been invited. Please keep it a secret from those not on the list. Oh and before I forget, I am sorry for whatever this owl destroyed. I didn't have any other owl and I wouldn't send it to the others especially Ray Sun, because he would be in more trouble than the others. Your family might had killed him if I had sent it to them and the same goes for the others. I could only trust you with not killing the owl. Whether you agree or do not agree, please send an answer. If you agree I will sent you a portkey.

Sincerely,

Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle.

After they read the list, they started talking. "What should we do? Should we trust him?" "I don't know Fleur. But if he was lying he wouldn't have sent a list with the names of the invited. I think we should trust him." "Okay. I will go get a parchment and a quill." When Fleur returned with those two things Bill started writing their reply to the letter.

Dear Voldemort,

We accept. The owl luckily didn't destroy anything though it was damn too near to ruining my research. Please give our brother our love and tell him that if he ever thinks to do that again, he will be locked in a room with Snape. Don't tell Harry that we said this, but Harry respects Snape. When Snape was meant to be teaching him Occlumency, he tore through whatever walls his mind had and made him live his worst memories again and again, all the while saying that he was stupid, ignorant and that he wouldn't know a legimens even when the person tore through his mind. Please torture Snape for us and we will be indebted to you.

Sincerely,

Bill and Fleur Weasley.

When they had rolled the parchment, the owl that was a flying disaster, grabbed it through their hands and flew away. "That owl is strange. In one minute it's a flying disaster, and the other it gets irritated with waiting and grabs the letter through our hands." "If I see that owl once more I will kill it." "Now, now, don't be so annoyed. Voldemort would have us killed if we had killed his owl don't you think so?" "Yes. You are right."

With George and Alicia Weasley

George was testing out a new product about Fred's and his shop while Alicia was reading a book about Quidditch when a multi – color owl entered the house through the open window. Alicia and George glanced at each other and George took the letter from the owl. The two of them read the letter in silence before George and Alicia blanched. The letter was saying the following:

Dear George and Alicia Weasley,

I am Tom Marvolo Riddle but you know me as Voldemort. I know that you must be quite shocked as you read the letter, but from all the people Harry told me about, I had a feeling that you and Ray Sun are the most reliable; though what I will say to you I won't say to the boy. He has too many things to worry about without me telling him what Harry told me. Yesterday, Harry came to my manor, which I inherited from my muggle father and asked me to kill him. I refused and asked him to tell me why he wanted me to kill him. He told me that his uncle and cousin raped him this summer and he couldn't take it anymore. After that, he broke down crying and I had to comfort him. when his sobs had calmed down, I noticed that he had fallen asleep. I took him to my room and tucked him under the covers of my bed. The reason that I am telling you this is because I want you to tell me what you know about Harry, so that I can make this summer the best in his life. I am also writing to invite you to my manor to keep Harry company while I am away. If you agree I will sent you a portkey. Please write to me anyway to tell me what I should do, since this is the first time I have to comfort someone. Inside this letter there is a list with the names of the people invited to the manor. Please keep the invitation a secret from the ones not on the list and keep what I told you a secret anyway.

Sincerely,

Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort.

Alicia started crying and George had tears in his eyes as well. When they calmed down a little and had read the list with the names, Alicia summoned a parchment and a quill and started writing a reply to the letter.

Dear Tom,

We will not call you Voldemort, because Voldemort is supposed to be coldhearted and you aren't. We thank you for telling us about Harry and inviting us to the manor. We agree to come and we will tell you anything we know about Harry and what makes him feel happy.

Harry was left on the Durlseys doorstep the day you killed his parents. The Durlseys never wanted him and from the moment they took him in, they started abusing him. When Harry was five and he could walk, he did everything for them. From cooking to chores. If he had better grades that his cousin they hit him and so Harry stopped showing his intelligence and started doing badly at school in purpose. Even when he arrived at Hogwarts he never showed his intelligence and only Hermione, Fred, Angelina, Alicia and I knew about how smart he was. Alicia and I were the only ones who knew about his full abuse and every time he came to either our home, the order of phoenix base or at Hogwarts we took care of his injuries. We couldn't fix three injuries though. His eyesight, which is bad because his uncle cut him there, a scar on his foot is there because his cousin liked to play with knives on top of Harry, and a scar from a surgery because his uncle shot him and made it to look as if a thief did it.

Because Harry had so many bad things happening to him, there aren't many things that can make him happy. If you congratulate him or praise him on something, he will be happy. If he is together with his family, he will be happy. If someone tells him that they love him he will be happy. If he is flying he will be happy. If someone congratulates him and thank him about a meal he made he will be happy. If he is hugged or have any other friendly move made on him, he will be happy and a little scared because of his uncle. If he has presents he will be happy. If he has a birthday party he will be happy. If he could have his godfather back he would be happy. If he could be with Hedwig, his owl familiar he will be happy. (Oh and before we forget, Hedwig is doing an errand for us. When she returns we will sent her to you.) If Harry is given a snake he will be happy. If he is given another animal, say a wolf or a wolf hound he will be happy. And finally, if someone praises him on his intelligence he will be happy.

When he is happy, you can see it by the way his eyes shine and become bright. If they are dark, almost red in color he is angry. If they are almost black he is furious. His magical power is higher than the entire magical world combined. Please treat him right, because if he is hurt because of you, we will kill you or die trying. Or at least torture you. Treat our little brother right and you will be fine.

Sincerely,

George and Alicia Weasley.

Alicia rolled the parchment and gave it to the owl, tears still rolling on her cheeks. George came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Tom will make him happy. For once, Harry will be happy." The two of them smiled slightly and started thinking about what they had learnt.

With Charlie and Katie Weasley

Charlie was drinking coffee while reading a book about dragons and Katie was reading a book about flying battle when an owl flew over to her and sat on her lap. Katie took the letter from the owl and called Charlie over to her. "What is it Katie?" "It is a letter for both of us. Let's read what it says before we come to any conclusions." "Okay."

Dear Charlie and Katie Weasley,

I am Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry came to me yesterday asking me to kill him. I refused and because I wanted to keep an eye on him I asked him to stay with me. I am writing to tell you that and invite you to my manor. Whether you accept or not, please sent an answer. If you accept I will sent you a portkey. Inside the letter there is a list. Please don't say anything about this letter if they aren't in the list.

Sincerely,

Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"What do you think?" "We accept of course." "Okay. Bring some parchment and quill." Katie gave him a look. "Are you a wizard or not? Just summon them! God! You never think before you talk. Accio quill and parchment!" The two items came flying towards them and Charlie snatched them from the air. "Thanks love."

Charlie said, and after they read the list of the names, he started writing an answer to Voldemort.

Dear Voldemort,

We accept the invitation. We thank you for taking care of our little brother. This isn't the first time he tried to get killed. We will keep what you told us a secret. We thank you once again for taking care of our brother. Tell him that if he tries something like that we will tie him in a chair and tell Dobby what he tried to do. Dobby is a house elf that would make sacrifices for Harry if he could by the way.

Sincerely,

Charlie and Katie Weasley.

Charlie tied the letter to the owl and the owl flew away. "I hope Harry is okay." "He is. Don't worry." "You are right."

With Percy.

Percy was writing in his diary when a black owl came in. Percy took the letter and took the owl to his own owl's cage to drink and eat before it left with his answer for this letter. When Percy read the letter, he blanched and started to shake. The letter said the following:

Dear Percy Weasley,

I am Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle; I don't care what you call me. My name isn't important. But what I have to say is important. Harry came yesterday to me and asked me to kill him. I am inviting you to my manor as you are one of the important people in Harry's life. Inside there is a list with the people invited here. If they aren't on the list don't tell anything to them. I want you to find out who has hurt my Harry. If you accept the invitation, please tell me, but anyway, send a letter with what you find. I don't care if he was hurt emotionally or physically by them. They hurt my Harry and will pay. If you accept the invitation I will sent a portkey to you.

Sincerely,

Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Percy quickly grabbed a parchment and the quill he was using before and started writing.

Dear Marvolo,

I call you Marvolo because I know you hate the name Tom and I don't want to call you Voldemort because Voldemort would kill Harry, not protect him. I accept the invitation. Here is the list of people who hurt Harry:

Draco Malfoy: In the start he tormented Harry because he thought that Harry was pampered. When he learnt the truth about Harry he asked for forgiveness and taught him a protection charm that is undetectable from the ministry whether he used his want or not.

Severus Snape: He always torments Harry emotionally and tells him that he is as ignorant as his father. He hates Harry because he looks like his father and Harry is hurt by that because he is not his father or mother. He is Harry Potter who is his own self.

The Slytherin: All the Slytherin hurt Harry both physically and emotionally. Draco managed to stop some of the attacks but not all of them.

Dolores Umbridge: That bitch used a blood quill on him and taunted him many times about the deaths of his parents. She also sent dementors to him in hopes that he would be kicked out of the school the summer before the fifth year.

Rita Skeeter: She hurt Harry emotionally by writing articles about him being insane, crazy, liar and an attention seeking brat.

Cornelius Fudge: That bastard told the Daily Prophet all those lies about Harry and took pleasure in making him seem like a liar.

Dumbledore: He hurt Harry both physically and emotionally by sending him to the Durlseys and putting charms on him. He also stole Harry's money.

Ron Weasley: Though I know he isn't my brother, I don't know his real name. I know though that he hurt Harry both emotionally and physically. He has punched Harry and he always abandoned him in times Harry needed him the most. He stole Harry's money together with Ginny and Dumbledore.

Ginny Weasley: Like Ron, I don't know her real name. She tried to give Harry a love potion and hurt Harry emotionally when he heard her and Ron talking about them stealing Harry's money and she hurt him physically at the fight at the ministry where she cast the Crucio curse on him.

That's the people I know that have hurt Harry. If I find out anything else I will tell you.

Sincerely,

Percy Weasley.

Percy rolled the parchment and the owl flew over at him and grabbed with its beak the parchment and flew out of the window, letting Percy get lost in his thoughts.

With Oliver

Oliver was instructing his new team when the owl came to him. Harry opened the letter and his face lost its entire color as he read the letter.

Dear Oliver Wood,

I am Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am writing to you because Harry came to me yesterday and asked me to kill him. I refused. I am writing to you to invite you to my manor because that would make Harry happy. Whether you accept or not, please sent a reply. If you accept I will sent you a portkey. And please do me a favor. Bring to me anything you can find about the Veil that is at the ministry of magic. Someone Harry cared about fell through the Veil and I want to bring him back because Harry still has nightmares about it. Inside this there is a list with the names of those invited here. Keep everything I told you a secret.

Sincerely,

Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Does anyone have a parchment and a quill? I need to answer this." One of his players nodded and used Accio to bring what Oliver asked to him. "Here you are." "Thanks." Oliver used the floor to write an answer quickly.

Dear Voldemort,

Thanks for not killing Harry. I accept the invitation. I will find anything I can about the veil and bring it to you when I come. Don't worry, I will not say anything.

Sincerely,

Oliver Wood.

Oliver gave the owl the letter and watched it fly away. "Okay, let's resume with our practice." "Yes sir." And they all flew away to practice their positions.

Because the chapter would be too big I stopped here. Its 36 minutes after midnight here and I have to let my arm rest. It hurts too much. I didn't post this chapter earlier because I woke up at 6 in the afternoon because my English private teacher thought that it would be a good idea to have a lesson at 10 in the morning and I woke up at nine, so I only had 5 hours of sleep because I slept around four. Oh and I forgot to say that the quills were never ending ink quills, meaning that they had a spell on them that made it so that the quills had ink all the time.

I want to thank the people who reviewed. Thank you!


	3. The letters and the answers part 2

Hello! I am back with the third chapter! Even though my arm still hurts from the second chapter I am still writing just to keep you happy! This chapter is 3.800 words!

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? I own nothing.

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will also be a youkai.

_Letters_

Normal pov

With Harry and Voldemort

Voldemort was frustrated. He was trying to get Harry eat breakfast and Harry refused to eat anything. He – Harry – said that if he ate he would probably throw it up later so there wasn't any reason to eat only to throw it up later. Suddenly he got an idea. "If you eat something I will do something for you and let you come with me at tonight's death eater meeting." "Deal." And so Harry ate something even though it wasn't enough to satisfy Voldemort, he – Voldemort – didn't say anything. He just smiled and pressed a kiss on Harry's forehead making Harry blush and Voldemort chuckle. Harry, in Voldemort's opinion at least, was cute when he blushed. He – Voldemort – had a warm feeling in his cold for many years heart and it made him feel… dare he say it, nice.

Meanwhile with Hannah and Susan

Hannah and Susan were together when their own letters came. Susan opened the window and Hannah took from the owls the letters. She gave Susan her own letter and started opening hers. Susan opened the letter as well and as one the two of them blanched.

_Dear Susan Bones,_

_My name is Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am writing to tell you that Harry came to me yesterday and asked me to kill him. I refused. Harry is staying with me right now and I am writing to you to invite you to my manor. Harry would be happy to see you and I want to see him happy. Inside this there is a list of those invited. If you accept, I will sent you a portkey._

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Dear Hannah Abbott,_

_My name is Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am writing to tell you that Harry came to me yesterday and asked me to kill him. I refused. Harry is staying with me right now and I am writing to invite you to my manor since that will make Harry happy. He misses all of you very much. Inside this letter there is a list with the names of the invited. If you accept, I will sent you a portkey._

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Hannah and Susan both finished reading their letters and the lists at the same time and Susan asked. "So, what do we do?" "We accept the invitation." "I agree. Wait here. I am going to bring some parchment and quill." Hannah gave her an annoyed look. "Susan, I don't think that you are blind. Please look at the table and tell me what you see." Susan did what Hannah told her and blushed. "Oh. I didn't see them." "Lets write our replies. We will write each our own because we took two different letters." "Okay." Susan and Hannah took each one parchment and one quill and started writing.

_Dear Voldemort,_

_I accept your invitation. As I will be with Susan for the rest of the summer since both of our guardians were poisoned and we will live alone from right now you can send one portkey. Susan and I know that it wasn't you or your death eaters that did it so don't worry about us telling you that it was your fault. Our guardians were murdered by Albus Dumbledore and we would never tell him what you said. _

_Sincerely,_

_Hannah Abbott._

_Dear Voldemort,_

_I accept your invitation. Because Dumbledore murdered our guardians we live together in my home, so you only need to send one portkey. We are both happy that we can see Harry again. Don't worry, neither Hannah or I will tell about the letters you send us._

_Sincerely,_

_Susan Bones._

They both tied their letters to the owl that gave them theirs and watched as the owls flew away. Susan started crying and Hannah embraced her. "Why would he do that?" "I don't know. Maybe he was just fed up." "Maybe." And with those words, they stared at the sky completely silent.

With Dennis and Colin

"Colin, what do you think big brother is doing?" "I don't know what Harry is doing Dennis. But I am worried. What if he did something stupid like going to Voldemort and asking him to kill him?" "I hope he hasn't done anything like that." "We never know." Just then a owl that was black except for the tips of its feathers which were purple came in and dropped a letter in the room's desk before going to sit at the window. Dennis opened the letter, read it and turned to look at Colin. "Colin, do you have seer powers and haven't told me about it?" "No, why?" "Read this." Colin takes the letter and his eyes widen when he reads its contents.

_Dear Dennis and Colin Creevey,_

_I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort as you know me. Harry came yesterday to me and asked me to kill him. I refused. The reason I am writing to you is to inform you about this and to invite you to my manor because I want to make Harry happy and I can do that only if all of his precious people are with him. inside this there is a list with the names that are invited. If you accept, I will sent you a portkey._

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle._

"I can believe he went and did that! Give me a parchment and a quill, I am going to accept this invitation." "Okay but be polite." "One would wonder who was the oldest with the things you tell me to do every time." Colin mumbled. "If you were more polite, then I wouldn't have to remind you to be." "Shut it Dennis and give me the parchment and quill." Dennis did as he was asked and Colin set to writing a reply to the letter they got.

_Dear Voldemort,_

_Wow, this is so weird for us to say that. Anyway, we accept your invitation. Please tell our big brother that __if he tries that again I will lock him in a room so that we will be sure he will not try to do that again. And tell him that I (Colin) will know when he ties that while Dennis will know how to stop him._

_Sincerely,_

_Colin and Dennis Creevey _

Dennis rolled the parchment, glared at his brother and tied the letter at the owl's leg. Gently, he stroked her feathers and said in a soft voice: "Please take this letter with you. Be safe okay?" The owl hooted and flew outside the open window. Dennis sighted and went to hug his brother. "Our big brother had gone through many things. He must be hurting too much and just couldn't take it any more. We just have to give him more love and acceptance." "I agree." "And don't you ever write about being weird saying someone dear. Its impolite." "Yes mother." Dennis hit him on the head and Colin laughed while Dennis huffed.

With Lee

Lee was cleaning his room when the owl with his letter came through the open window. Frowning, Lee took the letter and almost fainted from sock when he read it. His heart was beating fast and tears were rolling down his face. The letter was saying the following:

_Dear Lee Jordan,_

_I am Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort. Harry came to me yesterday and asked me to kill him. I refused and so I am writing to invite you to my manor. Harry feels very lonely and is afraid that everyone will abandon him when they learn that he asked me to kill him. Harry has had suicide thoughts in the past and I know only two ways for him to live through this: If you abandon him he will go insane and power hungry like I was, or if you continue being with him and show him love, acceptance and friendship, he will stay sane and will try to become powerful to protect those important to him. if you accept, I will sent a portkey. Inside this letter there is a list with the names of the people who are coming._

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Lee grabbed a parchment and a ink and started writing.

_Dear Voldemort,_

_I accept your invitation. Don't worry none of us will leave Harry. Please tell Harry this:__ If you ever do that again I will_

_1)Tell Hermione your secret_

_2)Tell your fangirls were they can find your treasure_

_3)Make Dumbledore dance in front of you in a pink tutu_

_4)Show you a scene of Dumbledore masturbating_

_5)Tell Ginny that you love her_

_6)Tell Ronald that you have been masturbating on an image of his (I know that not true, I just want to see Ginny and Ron fighting)_

_7)Show him an image of Snape having sex_

_And 8) Show him an image of his parents having sex_

_Tell him that and try not to get sick because of laughing._

_See ya!_

_Lee Jordan_

Lee was satisfied with his answer and gave the owl his answer. The owl disappeared somewhere and Lee heard his mother shouting at him. "Lee, if you don't start cleaning I will take a stick and shove it up in your ass!" Lee 'eeped' and set to clean his room before his mother made her threat happen.

With Dean

Unlike Lee, Dean was reading a book with his room as clean as a prince's palace. When Dean saw an elegant black owl with white stripes coming at his way he hurried to open his window. When the owl entered the room, it sat on the room's desk and Dean stroked her feathers before taking the letter from the owl. He went to fetch some food and water for the owl and after he was sure that the owl was fed and that it would drink the water he brought it, he unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Dean Thomas,_

_My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, but you know me as Voldemort (I don't know why I chose that name. I wasn't exactly sane when I chose it). The reason I am writing is to invite you to spent the summer in my manor. Yesterday, Harry came to my manor (no wand at hand, no sword, nothing) and asked me to kill him. I refused and after he told me why he wanted to die, he fell asleep. That was when I vowed that I would make Harry happy. And the only reason I am inviting you to my manor is because Harry feels lonely. Inside the letter there is a list with the names of the invited. Please don't talk about this with anyone not in the list. If you accept I will sent a portkey to you via letter that will bring you to the entrance of my manor._

_Sincerely, _

_Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle _

To say that Dean was shocked, would be to say that wolfs have wolf cubs after they have a 'union'. When he got over his shock (that was after one hour of standing in the same place, parchment in his hands and staring at it as if it would become alive and say: Surprise! I am alive!) and saw that the parchment wouldn't burst in flames (really Dean? If you don't burn the damn letter then how the hell would it burst in flames!) he grabbed a quill and an empty parchment and started writing.

_Dear Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_I don't care which one you prefer. I accept the invitation though I wont threaten Harry, as I believe that everyone else has all ready told you at least five methods of torture that they would do to him if he tried this again, I only want you to tell him that I love him and tell him also that his big brother misses him. I don't like the thought of him being lonely but if you even think of telling him about what I said, then you will be a woman again via a kunai (a ninja tool that looks like a knife of you don't know that. It is quite painful). You hurt my brother and I will torture you._

_Cheers,_

_Dean Thomas._

Satisfied with his answer, Dean gave the owl the parchment and said to it gently: "Hit him with your beak one or three times for me please? He hurt my little brother before but I cant hurt him." The owl hooted once and then left through the window. Closing his window once again, Dean resumed what he was doing and giggled when he thought Voldemort's face when the owl would hit him.

With Seamus

Seamus was sleeping when a purple owl came through the window and dropped the letter in Seamus head. Seamus woke up screaming before he calmed down. "Idiot owl." He murmured before picking up the letter and reading it quickly. He almost fell off the bed when he read the contents of the letter and then he gathered himself and went to search in the chaos that was his room some parchment and quill to write an answer.

_Dear Seamus Finnegan,_

_Because I am tired of writing the same thing over and over again, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort which ever you prefer. Now, Harry is waiting for me to go and sing him a lullaby (enter the sarcasm please. I know that you aren't that much of an idiot) I will be blunt. Harry asked me to kill him yesterday and I refused. The reason I am writing to you is to invite you to my manor because Harry misses all of his friends. He will be staying here for the rest of the summer, whether you have a problem with it or not. Now, if you accept I will send you a portkey. If you don't accept, you can put a stick in your ass. There is also a list in the letter with the names of the invited. If someone isn't on the list then don't talk about this with him/her._

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle _

Seamus found the quill and the parchment ("Aha!" "What is it darling?" "Nothing mother! I was just looking for something and I just found it!" "Okay then.") and started writing an answer.

_Dear Voldemort,_

_Your letter surprised me so much that I almost fell off my bed. Now, because I am still half sleeping, I will tell you this: If Harry has agreed to stay with you then I have no problem with him staying with you. I accept the invitation and you aren't the only one who is tired so stop complaining. Thanks for refusing his plea to kill him. as I know that the others threatened him, just tell him that I will dress him in a pink tutu and put him in front of his fangirls if he does that again._

_Ja! (bye) (enter chibi Seamus with the finger)_

_Seamus Finnegan_

"Seamus! Give your answer to the blasted owl and start cleaning your fucking room!" Shouted Seamus mother. "Yes mother!" Seamus said with his head looking left and right, trying to find out if there was anyone there. When he saw no one he gave the letter to the owl, shooed it out of the window and with a sight, he started to clean his room.

With Pansy

Pansy was with Millicent Bulstrode when her own letter arrived. As she took the letter from the owl, Millicent tried as usual to see the contents. "Do you mind? This is actually important so fuck off." Millicent stunned by Pansy's language (Go Pansy!) went and sat on the other end of the bed. Pansy scanned the letter and threw it in the fire before she got up and snatched a parchment and a quill from her desk and started writing her response.

_Dear Pansy Parkinson,_

_The only reason I begun like that is because I have a pest behind me trying to make me write this letter politely. The reason I am writing is to tell you that Harry asked me to kill him, I refused and somehow that ended with me inviting him and his friends to stay over at my mansion. So this is an invitation. If you accept I will sent you a portkey. Inside this letter there is a list with the names of the invited. Don't talk about this with anyone that isn't on the list. Oh and Harry says that he misses you._

_Your Lord._

_My Lord,_

_I accept your invitation and I thank you for not killing Harry. He is like a little brother to me. Tell Harry that I miss him too and to not try to do something like that again or I will lock him in a room and put a leash on him like a dog._

_Sincerely your servant,_

_Pansy Parkinson _

"Pansy who was the letter from?" Whined Millicent when Pansy was tying her own letter to the owl's leg and wasn't gossiping about the letter with her like Millicent wanted her to. "Its none of your business. Now, will you tell me what you came here for?" "I wanted to gossip with you." "Go find someone else to gossip. I am busy. Go bother Goyle." Millicent left huffing and sighting, Pansy went to lie on her bed, thinking about everything she had learnt. To know that her little brother had gone to ask Voldemort to kill him made her cry. She was hurt and she wanted to scream. Harry should have never thought to go and ask someone to kill him. Everything was those muggles' fault. Everything. She would enjoy it when she went with the others to torture them. There was no way they would allow Harry to go and live with them after this.

With Blaise

Blaise yawned as he stretched. He had just woke up, and he was still tired even though he had just closed 15 hours of sleep. he yawned again and almost fell asleep while he was standing. The tap on his window is what saved him from sleeping in an uncomfortable place. He opened his window and let the black elegant owl who had white stripes at her tail in. Yawing again, he gave the owl some owl treats and took the letter. When he read it, all sleep left him and he panicked.

_Dear Blaise Zabini,_

_The only reason as I wrote to Pansy Parkinson that I begun the letter like that is because an annoying pest is hovering over me and threatens me that I will be a woman if I am not nice to his friends. I am writing to tell you that Harry in all his insane glory decided that he wanted to die so he came to me and asked me to kill him. I refused of course. I would rather not to die as a woman. The muggleborn named Hermione Granger would do that if I killed him. I also came to… care… about Harry. (You tell that someone and you'll be the woman then.) So I am writing to invite you to my manor so that Harry will be happy and will not try something like that again. he also misses you even though he didn't tell me that I know its true. Inside the letter there is a list with the names of the invited. Don't tell about this to anyone that isn't on the invitation. If you accept I will send you a portkey._

_Your Lord_

Blaise searched the mess that was his room for a quill and a parchment (even though it was clean when he woke up, when he read that letter his magic thrashed his room in a fit of sadness and fury) and started writing a reply.

_My Lord Voldemort,_

_I accept the invitation. You have my thanks and eternal gratitude for not killing Harry. While Harry is a teen that has many fears and doesn't want to be touched (if he allows you to touch him in the shoulder it means he trusts you) he is our annoying little brother, big brother or cub (werewolves). Harry hasn't had the ideal life so I can only guess that his uncle did something to him that made him snap. I wont ask him though. I will not threaten him as many others must have already done. I only want you to tell him that I miss him, that I will always love him like my annoying little brother and that he is important to all of us. And if he has let you touch him please make sure that you don't betray his trust. Harry is fragile and if he is betrayed by one of us he will become insane (not that he isn't insane already. He will become more insane that usual). I hope you have a nice day._

_Your servant,_

_Blaise Zabini_

Blaise rolled the parchment and gave it to the owl that brought his letter. When the owl left, he laid down on his bed and thought about what he had learnt. He was sad and confused as to why Harry would do that but he wouldn't press him to say anything. He would let Harry tell him at his own pace.

With Voldemort and Harry at the manor (its afternoon)

Voldemort was frustrated again. Harry wasn't eating again. He didn't know what he should do to make Harry eat something. He had run out of ideas. Nothing he did or said persuaded Harry to eat. He didn't know what to do. It made his heart feel with agony. "Please Harry, eat something. You need as much energy as you can. In today's death eaters meeting there will be training and I want you to demonstrate some spells with me. Not spells like Crucio or Avada Kedavra, but rather spells like Protego. The only difference to the spells is that they are dark and you need to much practice to do them right. I know you can do them without even trying since we are the same and I was able to do them on my first try. Please eat something for me?" Harry's eyes brightened at the prospect of learning some new spells, even if they were dark, and the chance to help Voldemort train his death eaters. With a small voice and a small smile he said: "I promise to always eat if you let me join at least one death eaters meeting a week." "Deal. I will let you join the meetings if you promise to eat." "I promise." And so Harry started eating his food and Voldemort had a small gentle smile on his lips. He had finally persuaded Harry to eat.

And that's the end of chapter 3. My arm now hurts like hell and I cant move it too much. But it was worth it. My thanks to the once who reviewed my story! The next chapter is the final chapter of the letters! I had to cut them to three parts because they were 24 letters and replies. Anyway, I am going to think about the fourth chapter so till next time!


	4. The letters and the answers part 3

Hey! I finally, FINALLY was able to write again and publish my stories. You don't know how depressed I was that I couldn't write.

Warnings: Do I have to write them again? It's the usual. Slash, Harry/Voldemort, Harry is a youkai, sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf etc.

Disclaimer: I got bored to saying this again and again. I don't own anything other what is in my account.

Words: 2.812

_Letters_

Normal pov

Harry was drinking pumpkin juice when Voldemort came in the dinning room. "Hello Harry." "Voldemort." Voldemort frowned. "Call me Tom." Harry smiled gently and Voldemort was almost drooling from how beautiful Harry seemed to be when he was smiling. "Tom, in how many hours does the meeting begin?" "In four hours. Would you like to eat something while we are waiting?" Voldemort asked, hoping that Harry would want to eat something and wishing about it with all his mind.

It seemed that the God answered his prayer as Harry answered: "I am kind of hungry. Can I have steak and fries?" "Of course. Tipsy." Voldemort said snapping his fingers. A house elf, with eyes in the size of a tennis ball and ears like a bat's wings appeared. "Master called Tipsy?" "Yes Tipsy. Please bring for Harry a plate of steak and fries. And add a salad as well." "I is do that for master." And the elf disappeared only to appear with a plate of steak, fries and a salad. The elf put the plate in front of Harry and Harry ate in silence. "How do you know if you are in love?" Voldemort asked suddenly, causing Harry to spit the juiced he was drinking.

"Well," Harry started after he had calmed down. "if you really love someone you are possessive of the person you want. For example, you cant stand seeing them with others smiling and laughing at something that wasn't caused by you. You are also jealous when you see then with other people. Your heart beats fast, you look forward to see them and when they smile your heart warms. You want to protect them, to make them happy. If someone hurts them you want to hurt them back. You cant think about anyone else that way and you um... have wet dreams about them." At the last part Harry was so red that he could rival a Weasley's hair.

After regaining his composure again, Harry asked: "Why did you ask?" "Just curious." "Okay." And so Harry continued eating his breakfast.

Meanwhile with Remus, Fehnir and the pack

Remus was pacing in his room thinking about ways to confess to Fehnir. He couldn't take it any more. He loved the older werewolf and it hurt to be away from him. and so he was in front of a mirror practicing. This was the 123 scenario. All the others ended up with these words: "You fucking queer, go jump off a cliff."

Remus then started crying. He was shaking and he was in pain. Then a letter flew over to him. he opened it with trembling hands and started reading the contains. When he read them, he screamed. Because of his scream Fehnir and the pack came in. When Fehnir saw his love crying, he run to him and jugged him tightly.

"Find out what has him in that state fools." One member of the pack softly called to Fehnir and said: "Um, sir? I found it. It was this letter." He says and shows Fehnir the letter. "Read it out aloud." "Um, yes sir! Um, lets begin:

_Dear Remus Lupin, Fehnir Greyback and pack,_

_I am Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle, call me what ever you want to call me. I know you are all together since Remus is one of Fehnir's pack and no one from Fehnir's pack is away from each other so I addressed it to all of you. First of all, I would like to tell you that Harry Potter came yesterday and asked me to kill him. I refused. When I asked him who his important people are he told me all of them. You all were included to the list. I am writing to you to invite you to my manor because Harry is lonely and that's one of the things that drove him to ask me to kill him. inside there is a list with the names of the invited. Don't talk about this with anyone not in the list. If you accept the invitation then send me a letter so that I will know to send you a portkey._

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_The dark lord._

And that's it sir. The list is the Family. What shall we do?" "Write this:" Fehnir paused waiting for him to grab a parchment and a quill. When the boy had them in his hands he started telling the boy what to write:

_My lord,_

_We all accept the invitation. Please tell Harry that if he does that again we will lock him in a room with Severus Snape in a pink tutu, Dumbledore with only a cloth hiding his private place and the Dursleys in the form of mice (though I guess that he will like that). Anyway, tell him that we miss him and love him._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus Lupin, Fehnir Greyback and pack_

"Send it with this owl" he gestured to the owl that brought the letter "and leave." The boy did so and left with the others. Fehnir stayed and calmed down Remus. Remus was so broken that he said: "Please don't leave Fehnir. I love you." Fehnir was at the seven cloud as Remus said that, while Remus had frozen and waited for the rejection. "I wont leave. I love you too." Fehnir bent his face down and caught the lips that belonged to the person that had hunted his dreams, in a sinful kiss.

With Luna and Xenophilius

Luna was looking for mythical creatures with her dad as usual when their owl found them. She looked at it and stared at it as if it had just talked. She took the letter carefully and started reading it. Tears started running from her eyes and slowly she sat on the ground. When her dad came to find her, she gave him the letter silently and after he read it he hugged his daughter and said soothing things to her. After she had calmed, she told her father that she would go to Voldemort's manor and her father agreed. Conjuring a quill and a parchment he started writing.

_Dear Luna Lovegood and Xenophilius Lovegood,_

_I am who you know as Voldemort but my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am writing to tell you that Harry came to me yesterday and he asked me to kill him. I refused. I was hopping that you would come to my manor for the rest of the summer as you are one of the precious people Harry has and he misses you all terribly, which is what drove him into asking me to kill him. if you accept, I will sent you a portkey that will take you to my manor. There is also a list with the persons invited. If someone that isn't invited asks you about this you must keep silent. I only want to keep Harry safe. Even if it meant me dying I will protect him. This I swear._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Voldemort_

_Lord Moldy Voldy Warts as Harry calls you,_

_I am Xenophilius Lovegood, and since my daughter is distraught by what you wrote and that her vision of Harry asking you to kill him was right, I am writing for both of us. We accept the invitation. And we thank you for not killing Harry and swearing to keep him safe. That will be quite difficult I warn you. He is quite a magnet for trouble. We both hope you have a nice day since Harry is quite a handful and you'll need every potion that boosts your energy to be able to keep up with him._

_See yah when you have a face snake face!_

_Xenophilius and Luna Lovegood_

_p.s. Luna says that the leader of the flaming chicken will injure your most trusted follower so have a healing potion ready. Also the leader of the Nargles will be out so have quite many energy boosters_

Giving the owl the letter he watched it fly away and then he took in his arms Luna who had started crying all over again and said soothing words in her ear.

With Augusta and Neville

Augusta was watching over Neville who was in their gardens taking care of the plants that they had planted there when the owl with their letter came. It was a rare owl with red and gold fur and her wings were purple in colour. Augusta took the letter from the owl and when Neville came near her, she opened it and they read it both:

_Dear Augusta and Neville Longbottom,_

_I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Voldemort. I am writing to you because Harry in all of his wisdom decided to ask me to kill him. I refused and somehow he got me to agree to let his family come at my manor. So in other words, I am inviting you to my manor. If you accept send a letter and I will send you a portkey. Please read the list with the names that are invited. You can only speak to them about it since I don't want Dumbdick (Harry's word!) learning about this.__ Also I am sorry that Bellatrix and the others attacked you that day._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort,_

_Heir of Amy Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's sister. _

To say that Augusta and Neville were socked would be to say that an apple pie was made by apples and that the plants were categorized in muggle and magical. When they got over their sock, Augusta summoned a quill and a parchment, and started writing:

_Dear Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_I, Augusta Karin Longbottom, accept the invitation for my grandson and I. As for your apology it's accepted. They were never insane after all. We would never talk about this letter with anyone, even if they were on the list. It was a surprise to see that you weren't Salazar's Slytherin heir but rather his sister's, but oh well. Also say to Harry that Dumbfuckeddick (Sue me. I used a word Harry created!) is searching for him thinking that how did he say it, ah yes! 'I am afraid he went dark my dear.' If he was dark he would have stayed at the 'light's' side._

_Sincerely, _

_Augusta Karin Longbottom._

_P.S: Tell Harry that if he tries that again I will set the plants he hates on him. –Neville Longbottom.–_

Satisfied with the answer, Augusta tied the letter to the owl's leg and sent her off. the two of them –Augusta and Neville– watched the owl flying away and when she couldn't be seen anymore, they returned to their previous activities. 

With Frank and Alice

Alice and Frank were surprised when an owl came to them. It was a beautiful ice owl, its wings were icy blue and her eyes were like crystals. The two of them recognized it immediately. It was Hedwig without the glamour spell Harry had placed on her to ward off anyone trying to make her breed more owls like her. they took the letter and read it. Alice broke down when she read it and Frank held her in his arms. When she had calmed down, she conjured a parchment and a quill and started writing:

_Dear Frank and Alice Longbottom,_

_I know you aren't crazy. Harry told me about that. I am Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am writing because Harry asked me to kill him and I refused. Somehow he got me to agree into inviting his family here. So this is an invitation to my manor. If you accept, send a letter and I will send you a portkey. Read the list with those invited and don't tell anyone who isn't on it about the invitation._

_Lord Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Dear Marvolo,_

_We accept. We wont say anything to anyone even if their in the list. Thank you for telling us. Tell Harry that we love him no matter what._

_Sincerely Frank and Alice Longbottom_

_P.S: Sorry that this is so short. My wife wrote it and she is upset right now. –Frank Longbottom–_

They gave the letter to Hedwig and watched her flying away, each of them lost in their own thoughts, all surrounding a boy named Harry Potter.

With Lucious, Narcissa and Draco

Lucious, Narcissa and Draco were upset. They hadn't heard from Harry for too long. They were worried. Then, they saw an owl flying in their way, and they waiting patiently for it. When they took the letter from the owl when it had finally arrived, they paled and were shocked. Narcissa grabbed a quill and wrote a quick reply:

_Lucious, Narcissa and Draco,_

_I will be blunt because I am writing this at 5 in the morning and I am tired. Harry asked me to kill him. I refused. You are invited to spent the rest of the summer with us at my manor. If you accept I will send a portkey. There's a list with the names of those invited. If they aren't on the list don't say anything to those who asked you about this letter._

_Your Lord._

_Our Lord,_

_We accept. Please say this to Harry. if you attempt anything like this we will:_

_One: poison you with a lust potion that will make you lust after Dumbledore_

_Two: hurt your mind by making you see Snape and Dumblefuck having sex_

_Three: tie you on the ceiling upside down and making you say repeatedly I am an idiot_

_Please tell him that we will do that if he tries to kill himself again._

_Sincerely, _

_The Malfoys._

With Parvati and Padma

The two twins were thinking Lucious when their own letter arrived. They read it quickly and fought back their tears. Parvati quickly wrote their answer and they held each other while they cried.

_Dear Parvati and Padma Patil,_

_I am Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort. I am writing this early in the morning and am tired so I will be blunt. Harry asked me to kill him, I declined. You are invited to stay on my manor for the rest of the summer. If you accept I will send a portkey. There's a list with the names of those invited. If they aren't on the list don't say anything to those who asked you about this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort_

_Dear Marvolo,_

_We accept. Please tell our brother that we love him and to not try that again or else we will tickle him with a feather while tied from the ceiling upside down and we wont let him have revenge on us by pranking us._

_Sincerely,_

_Parvati and Padma Patil_

With Ray

While Ray was blind, he could sense an owl and he accepted the letter and asked his magic to tell him what it said. Since his magic was sentient unlike most, it was able to grant his wish, and when he had heard the contents he asked it to write an answer. It complied this request as well.

_Dear Ray Sun,_

_I am Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort. Because I know your magic will read it for you I send you a letter otherwise I would have send a howler. I am writing to tell you that Harry came yesterday here and asked me to kill him. I refused. You are invited to my manor for the rest of the summer with the rest of the family. If you accept I will send a portkey. There's a list with the names of those invited. If they aren't on the list don't say anything to those who asked you about this letter._

_Sincerely,_

_Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_Dear Voldemort,_

_I accept the invitation. Please tell my brother that I will not do anything to punish him because I know he was already threatened by the others. Thank you for telling me and not killing him. _

_Sincerely, Ray Sun, adoptive brother of Harry Potter_

Ray tied it to the owl and let it fly away. He started thinking about his brother when tears leaked down his face.

With Voldemort and Harry.

Tom and Harry were getting ready for the meeting, because it would begin in an hour. Harry was nervous, but after he glanced to Tom, he relaxed. "Are you ready Harry?" "Yes. Lets go Tom." "Lets go." "I just hope they wont kill me." "I will not let them kill you Harry so you shouldn't be scared of that." "Thanks." Tom opened the door to the meeting room and sat on the throne that was in the room. "Harry, you will sit on my lap." "Okay." Harry sat on Tom's lap, and purred from the warmth Tom's body radiated. Wanting more of the warmth, he snuggled closer and Tom warped his arms around him chuckling, when pops signaled the arrival of the Death Eaters…

Next chapter is the death eaters meeting! Oh and tomorrow (it's 4 in the morning in my country now) I will publish a Fred/George fic. Oh and the note was taken down but my mom still might take my laptop.


	5. The death eaters meeting

Okay folks, if you haven't read the chapter 'The letters and the answers part 3', go read it before this. I am sorry for the late update as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will be a youkai.

Words: 2.055

Normal pov

Harry was starting to become afraid when he saw the death eaters and was ready to run out of the room, when Tom's arms came and closed around his waist, unconsciously comforting Harry. The death eaters were so surprised that their jaws reached the floor when they heard Harry purr like a cat.

"Welcome, to the first death eater training meeting. Harry here," Harry lifted his head, gave a wave and went back to his original position "will be helping with your training. Recently, Harry found out some facts about Dumbledore," at the sound of Dumbledore's name Harry growled and Tom put a comforting hand on his –Harry's– head "that made him see Dumbledore as a traitor. He came to me and asked me to kill him," here Tom tightened his hold on Harry as if to make sure that he was still here "but I refused and offered him my place for the rest of the holidays. Harry in turn agreed to help me train you. Don't insult him or someone he cares about, don't call anyone a mudblood and never fight him and his friends. The two youngest Weasleys aren't included. Do you want to say anything Harry?"

"If you see those two kill them on site or capture them so that I can torture them. Tomorrow, some people will come here. They are the ones you aren't allowed to hurt. I assure you that I can teach you more about dueling than anyone, except Voldemort, but even he doesn't know some things I do." At this part Tom nodded, making the death eaters drop on the floor in surprise.

"I will teach you how to fight different youkai, the Patronus spell, how to fight inferi, how to kill someone painfully with only one spell. I will teach you the art of divination, but not the one Trelawney teaches, but the one that has been lost in time. I will teach you how to use swords, guns, spears and bows. I will teach you what the muggles call martial arts. It will help you keep fit, something that you will need when you fight. I will teach you spells long forgotten. I will teach you potions that have been lost in time. I will teach you the history of spells. Finally, I will teach you the mind arts."

"Today, I will start with history of spells." Harry waved his hand and tables appeared at every corner of the room. "Please take a seat. Tom, please go send the portkeys. I know you haven't send them yet. They are to come tomorrow not next week. Now go. I can handle them." "Fine, fine. Sorry that I bothered you." "I know that you are interested in the lesson as well Tom but don't worry. I will give you the five books these bunch will be taught from. Now shoo!" Pouting like a child, Tom left leaving behind an amused Harry and confused, horrified and amused death eaters.

When Tom left, Harry turned to the sitting death eaters and said: "Well, I know that all of you hate history. It is quite boring isn't it? So I will do something else. I will give you five books on each spell that exists. All the spells that we use now, are the ones easier to learn. In the books, there are the right names of the curses and how to cast them. It is written by me. But the information is accurate. I am a creature of magic, and as part of my inheritance I got my real parents' memories who lived for million of years. Anyway, instead of teaching you I want every person who hasn't been to Azkaban ever to come here."

Out of the 200 people only thirty came and he sighted. "I thought this would happen. Okay, you thirty people are the only ones who haven't been in Azkaban. I am going to teach you a mind healing spell that has been lost it time. I want you to help me repair the damage done in their minds. The spell's name is rather ironic. It's name is sana mente. The movement is simple. It is a full circle and a slash." The people nodded and tried the spell. Everyone was able to do it and it pleased Harry that they were such fast learners.

Okay, I want Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Lucious, Avery, Alecto, Amycus, Antonin, Fenrir, Mcnair, Rookwood, Rosier, Travers and Yaxley to come forward because your minds are worse than the others." "What do you mean worse?" It was Lucious who had asked this. Harry gave a strained smile. 'It is so like Lucious to ask this' he thought. "Your mind, it has been exposed to Demendors for too long and it is destroyed except for a part. My race can heal broken minds with no problem." 'Except one.'

"I sense a but here. Tell us what will happen to you." Rabastan this time said. Harry cursed his luck. Did the death eaters who were the ones with the most damaged mind smarter than those who had their mind whole? "Fine. It will make me sick and I wont be able to stop coughing blood for a month."

The death eaters eyes widen. To lose blood was like loosing part of your magic to creatures of magic. For Harry, who is a creature of magic, to accept healing them even though he will end up coughing up blood was something they all appreciated. Even Bellatrix, who hated Harry because he had stopped many times her lord, had respect and gratitude for what he would do.

"Are you sure you should do it then?" As surprising as it is, it was Fenrir the one who asked. "Don't worry about me. I have my familiars to take care of me." And before anyone could protest, he had moved his hand in the movement of the spell and said: "Sana mente XIV!" A green – blue light appeared and covered the fourteen death eaters. When the death eaters stopped glowing, Harry moaned in pain and dropped in the floor coughing blood. What surprised the others though was the fact that _Bellatrix _was the one to catch him before he fell.

"Young Prince? Are you alright?" She asked in the most sane voice anyone had heard her talk since she was sixteen. But Harry didn't answer. His eyes were glassy and his irises moved frantically. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear. It was a nightmare for him.

"Rabastan, Rodolphus, go find some blood replenishing potions. Yaxley, Mcnair, Lucious and Fenrir, go find some steak that is undercooked and it still has some blood on it. Rosier, Travers, Rookwood and Avery go find a bed that you can bring here easily. Alecto, Amycus and Antonin, go find clear crystal water, orange juice and apple juice. Go now! The Young Prince's life is in danger! Move it!"

Before you could say 'the death eaters are squishy lets go swimmy lets go swimmy,' they had run out to find what they were asked to find. Everyone had stopped doing what Harry had asked them to do and were watching with wide eyes. Bellatrix saw them and shouted. "What are you doing? Young Prince gave you orders! Why aren't you executing them?"

A young brave death eater said: "What if we end up like him?" "Young Prince is a creature of magic. If a creature of magic heals someone then they end up like that. And no, the creatures that we see today aren't creatures of magic. A creature of magic is one that has been appointed by the God of Magic and His Mistress Fate and they are prophesized to do great things. A creature of magic is born only after the last one dies. They are born by a girl having sex at the same time with five or more different types of youkai and she has to be a siren or a veela because only them can take the pain of having more that one person entering you at the same time. Then, they have to sacrifice themselves to make the baby made from their union come out as soon as possible. So there is no way you are a creature of magic."

Everyone was left speechless after Bellatrix finished. A creature of magic was so powerful and to be born by the sacrifice of their parents… it was madness. And every death eater decided this: They would accept no one but Harry James Potter as their dark Young Prince.

Just then, the thirteen sent out by Bellatrix returned. Rosier, Travers and Avery levitated the bed near Bellatrix and then Rosier picked the Young Prince in his arms and laid him carefully in the bed before gently tucking him in.

Rabastan and Rodolphus laid two leather bags full of blood replenishing potions in the floor and started spelling them into Harry's system. When the last one was spelled in, Harry was able to sit up.

Then Yaxley, Mcnair, Lucious and Fenrir gave him the plate with the undercooked steak with the blood in it for him to eat taking him by surprise but he ate it either way.

Then, Alecto, Amycus and Antonin came forward. Alecto gave Harry the clear crystal water to drink first and said: "This is clear crystal water. It contains healing properties." Harry smiled at them thankfully and drank it. Then Amycus came and gave Harry the orange juice: "The orange juice acts like the blood replenishing potion. But instead of replenishing blood, it replenishes magic." Harry gave another thankful smile and drank the juice. Then Antonin gave him the apple juice and said: "It works like the blood replenishing potion but it replenishes energy not blood." Antonin received a smile as well. Then Harry turned to Bellatrix:

"Thank you for acting so quickly Bella. If you hadn't I wouldn't be able to wake up for four days. None of you can say anything to Tom about this. He worries enough for me as it is, I don't want him to be more protective than he already is." "Of course Young Prince." All the death eaters said at the same time, earning a bright smile from Harry.

"Young Prince may I ask a question?" Bellatrix asked with a curious tone. "Of course you can." "Was your mother a siren or a veela?" The question caught Harry by surprise, but he answered any way. "My mother was a siren." "Young Prince may I ask a question?" "Okay, because this is annoying me, when you aren't in front of Tom you may always ask me a question without asking me first if it is okay to ask one. So, what is it that you are curious about Rabastan?" "I want to ask you to tell us your real name. Because you aren't Lily's and James' Potter son no matter what." "I don't know my real name, so I will keep the name Harry James and take my mate's last name."

Every death eater blushed at the mention of a mate. Then a shriek was heard and everyone except Harry covered their ears. "Ah this is the alarm going off. Ok guys and girls, the meeting is over. The books I told you about are on the table. Please read the first chapter which is about healing spells. I will test you at the next meeting and help anyone who has a problem casting a spell. The first book is the one with the black cover. Dismissed." And so, every death eater gathered their books, and apparated back to their homes. Harry left the room as well and went to find Tom.

When he found him, he saw him looking frustrated. When Tom saw him, he was attacked with questions from the man. "It went smoothly. Everyone loved me especially Bella. The books you want are on your thrown. I am going to sleep now. I am exhausted." And so, Harry left and went to his and Tom's shared room. He was already asleep when his head hit the pillow.

While Harry went to sleep, Tom went to the death eater meeting place and found the books. He didn't notice the blood on the floor, nor the bed. He stayed blissfully aware till next morning.

I hope you liked it. I am not feeling well lately and my exams just ended. I have a headache, I am dizzy, my eyes hurt, I twisted my ankle, my wrist hurts and I feel as a horde of hippogriffs run on me.


	6. The arrival of Harry's friends

Hello everyone! I am back! Sorry it took so long to update! I was really busy! I almost didn't have time to sleep and eat!

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will be a youkai.

Words: 2268

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Normal pov

Harry was calmly drinking tea while eating some biscuits when he was disturbed by a house elf. "Master Harry's friends are here! What should Kikky do?" "Lead them here Kikky." "Yes sir!" Kikky left and after a while, she appeared with Harry's friends. Before he could get a word out, he was attacked with hugs and kisses by all of them.

"Guys… cant… breath…. Gah." Was all Harry said before he fainted because of the lack of air, making all of his friends worried. "Kya! We killed Harry!" Everyone shouted and started running in circles until a cough brought them out of it. They turned and saw Voldemort. "Ahem. Why are you running around like the people do when they see me?" All the girls and the twin devils from hell… err I mean Fred and George, had tears in their eyes and went to Voldemort with puppy eyes and sitting on their knees with their hands like they were praying, they said in one voice: "We killed Harry! All we did was hug him and now he is dead!"

Those words created another running around like 'terrified chickens in front of a fox' response, making Tom sweat drop before he noticed what they said and got panicked. While he didn't show anything on the outside, if you observed him closely though, you would see the panic in his eyes. With not even a glance to the terrified chickens err I mean the terrified friends of Harry's, Tom got as quickly as he could without it seeming as if he was running, he went to Harry's side. When he was next to him, he checked for a pulse and sighted in relief as he noticed a pulse.

As he was assured that the others had just overreacted he created a loud noise with his wand, making everyone look at him. "Did anyone think about checking for a heartbeat or a pulse? Young Harry is alive. He just fainted, which must have happened because you hugged him too hard." Everyone sighted in relief and watched as Tom bend down and lifted in his arms the unconscious form of the one and only Prince of the dark side, Harry James*! Sighting again, Tom begun walking, with the others following him.

After five minutes of walking in the big manor Tom lives, (not that they expected anything else. He is after all the dark lord) Tom stopped in front of the door of his room, making the ones who were his followers gasp in surprise. For their lord to allow someone to enter his room was big. But to let them sleep on it was unimaginable! Tom managed to open the door without dropping Harry and entered the room. He closed the door in front of the other faces and approached the bed. He laid Harry carefully on it and tucked him in.

Tom sighted and murmured under his breath: "You're going to be the death of me." Sighting for what seemed the thousand time for today, he clapped three times and a house elf appeared. "Master called Tini?" "Yes. Tini please show Harry's guest to their rooms." Tini bowed. "Yes master. Tini will go and show them their room and play matchmaker as master Harry asked!" The tiny house elf said making Tom blink. Before Tom could say anything, Tini had left and he could hear the house elf telling the others to follow him.

Tom sighted, something that he seemed to do a lot lately. He turned to look at Harry and brushed the hair that were on top of his eyes. 'He's beautiful' Tom thought. 'I wish I could see his beautiful eyes staring back at me. They are so beautiful. They are like the deepest emeralds that exist.' Tom almost blushed at what he thought but he didn't take it back. He thought that the raven boy was beautiful and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

Suddenly, Harry groaned and opened his eyes slowly. he sat up and suddenly he started coughing up blood, his body trembling from how much blood it lost. "Tom…" Harry managed to whisper before fainting again.

Tom was afraid that Harry was dying and in his hastiness to call the doctor, he collided with Bellatrix. "My lord, may I ask what has you is such frenzy?" Tom heard the question but h didn't notice that her sanity had returned. "Bella, we have to call a doctor! Harry is coughing up blood." "Bella's eyes widened before she grabbed her lord and started running towards the potion cabinet.

"My lord, yesterday Prince Harry healed everyone from our stay in Azkaban though he wasn't the one who healed all of us. He taught to some people who weren't exposed to the Dementors an ancient healing spell and healed the ones who were in Azkaban the longest. All of us are in your inner circle. In total we were fourteen. Because Prince Harry healed us all together and our minds were in such a big mess, he is to cough up blood for a month.

Yesterday we were able to help him get passed the blood loss, but because we weren't there today to give him a blood replenishing potion in time, today he will have to drink more blood replenishing potions than yesterday. We have prepared three bags full of those potions for today. We believed that he would only need two bags but we had prepared one bag extra just in case. I thank the god we did. My lord I will need your help in carrying the bags as we cant levitate them because it will mess up with the potion."

Tom was speechless as he heard what she said, but before you could say: 'Riddle, Riddle, little Tom Riddle, why do you like to riddle us so much? You only talk in riddles. Riddle, Riddle.' He had grabbed two of the bags and Bellatrix had grabbed the other. As fast as they could they started their way back to Tom's and Harry's shared quarters.

"Why did no one tell me about what happened?" Bella hesitated for a second before she answered truthfully. "Because Prince Harry asked us not to." "Why would he do that?" Tom asked confused, startled and hurt by that. "Because he said you worried too much about him and he didn't want you to worry more. He wanted you to be able to relax more and he thought that you would be able to relax more if you didn't worry about him." This time, Bella didn't hesitate at all in telling her master that. She had to protect both of her masters and she did what she felt it was best for both of them.

"Did he really said all that?" Tom asked stunned but he didn't stop walking –coughcough running coughcough– towards his champers. "Not all of them. He said to us that he didn't want to worry you but his body language and eyes said the rest." Those were the last words they said as they reached Tom's champers. Opening the door, Tom rushed inside with Bellatrix on toe when they saw how much blood Harry had coughed. 'God, he's covered in blood' Tom thought. Together with Bellatrix he opened the bags and started spelling potion after potion in Harry's system.

When the potions were done, Harry's body relaxed and before Bellatrix left she said: "My lord, I have to go. Please ask a house elf to bring you some rare stick with some blood on it. Also ask them to bring crystal clear water, apple juice and orange juice. They will make Prince Harry feel better and become fully healed for today." "Okay. You can go." Bellatrix bowed and left the room, leaving her lord protect their Prince.

"Harry… why didn't you tell me? I don't want to see you hurt Harry… please just let me protect you." Tom said his voice betraying how hurt and worried he was for Harry. Tom sat on a chair next to the bed and watched Harry carefully. After an hour or so, Harry still hadn't awoken and Tom fell asleep, his head next to Harry's unmoving arm.

Three hours passed before Harry started stirring. He gingerly opened his beautiful emerald eyes and sat up. Looking next to him, he saw Tom sleeping with his head on the bed and his arms spread out in front of him and smiled. His smile was sad and happy at the same time. 'Tom… you always take care of me. I am sorry for making you worry…' Harry thought and brushed some stray strands of hair from Tom's face.

Suddenly Tom started moving and Harry quickly retracted his hand from Tom's face just as Tom woke up. "Hello Tom. I see you woke up." Suddenly Tom was on his feet, his arms encircled Harry's waist as he buried his face in Harry's hair. "I was worried that you were dying… next time you do something like that warn me so I wont be so worried." "I am sorry Tom. I should have told you." Harry said as he wrapped one of his hands around Tom's waist and the other petted his hair.

"Bellatrix told me what you did. Thank you but next time you decide to do something like that tell me okay? Now lets go find your friends. They were afraid they killed you." "Before we go Tom… thank you for taking care of me." And with that, Harry pressed a kiss in Tom's cheek and left the room, leaving a shocked Tom behind touching with a hand the place that Harry kissed as a blush worked its way in his face.

After he calmed down, Tom left the room as well and found Harry with his friends in the living room. "Now that Tom is here I can tell you what happened this morning." "You better do." All the girls said threateningly making Harry gulp. "Okay… Hermione can you explain to the others what a creature of magic is? No one knows what they are exactly but the book I brought you from my special vault is the truth." "Got it Harry." Hermione said nodding.

"Well, to put it simply so that even Ron would understand it," here all laughed as they knew that saying that Ron would understand it meant that a troll would, "a creature of magic is a person that magic chose along with fate and sometimes others, to do their will. A creature of magic is immortal along with his mate and children and can only die by putting them into ice and melt them with fire.

A creature of magic can only take one mate and they usually dream of them after their birthday but there have been cases where the dreams come later. The ones that are creature of magic can only care for their mate and children and if you try to force them to mate with someone who isn't his or her mate, the results would be disastrous.

A creature of magic can be born by a siren or a veela mating at the same time with five or more people that magic has appointed. Witches and wizards call them creatures of magic but in reality no one knows what their real name is. Only themselves, their mate and children know the name but they only learn it when magic or fate themselves tell them.

But if you are a creature of magic and heal a large number of people, you will cough up blood for a month because it is dangerous for someone to do that and if it was someone else, then they would have died. A creature of magic can only be born by the previous one dying or they are the children of a creature of magic. That's all the information that exist. Now Harry, why did you ask me to explain it?"

Here Harry rubbed his head and said slowly as if afraid. "I am a creature of magic. My real parents weren't Lily and James Potter." "Eh?" Everyone shouted except Voldemort. "Yeah. The reason I fainted besides the lack of air due to your hug, was because I healed yesterday without Tom's knowledge fourteen people and I hadn't taken any blood replenishing potions today."

Everyone –except Tom– started calling him an idiot until Tom shouted 'Enough' and made them shut up. "Now because I know everyone here is tired you'll be going to your room as Harry needs to rest. If I hear even one noise or complain I will shut you up forever. And no I don't mean killing them Harry. just sealing their ablity to talk." He added when he saw the look Harry gave to him, making him nod. "Hermione, I need to ask you a favor." Harry said. "What is it Harry?" Harry pulled Hermione away from the others and said: "I need your help to find information on my parents kind." "I will help you."

Before anything could be added, Tom had swept Harry off his feet and into his arms and carried him out of the living room they and into their shared quarters. "I can walk you know!" Harry shouted. "I know. But I wanted to carry you." Those words made Harry melt and relax in Tom's arms when they were in their room, Tom laid Harry in the bed, got on as well and covered them with the blankets. "Sweet dreams." Both said before letting sleep take them in his embrace and into the land of dreams…

And this is the end of chapter six! I am sorry for the delay I really am, but on top of being busy I had a writer's block. I hope this is a good chapter. Please rate and review and as soon as I have the next chapter ready I will publish it!

*For those who forgot, Harry James Potter isnt his real name and because he doesnt know who his mate is yet nor what is his real name, he uses only the names Harry James.


	7. The research

Hello everyone! I am back! Sorry it took so long to update! My laptop broke down and the technician wasn't able to save the files!

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will be a youkai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Words: 1653

* * *

><p>Also, to my reader adenoide: Tom is Harry's mate, he just doesn't know it yet. Ron and Ginny's parents are unknown for now.<p>

It was eight in the morning when Hermione woke Harry up and with him, woke Tom up. "Harry! Come on, let's go research about your parents!" Harry groaned as he woke up and said in an annoyed voice: "Ok, ok, let me dress and we'll go research." Suddenly the two were the targets of a Dark Lord's glare. "You won't go anywhere if you don't eat breakfast Harry. Got it?" Hermione squeaked a 'yes sir' and disappeared and Harry just smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Tom. She can be quite enthusiastic about a new research project and she wouldn't even let me eat." Tom smiled back. "It's no problem Harry. Now, let's get ready before your friend comes back and tries to dress us in order to go eat so you can go research sooner than you would otherwise." Harry smirked. "That's Hermione alright. You are right. We should start dressing." Giving Tom a peck on his cheek, he took his clothes from the chair that he had thrown them last night and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day, leaving a red Tom behind him, holding his cheek. He was still like that when Harry left the room to go to the dining room.

When Tom entered the dining room half an hour later, he saw Harry eating a full breakfast and his friends watching him like he was a bomb about to explode. Smirking with amusement, Tom greeted them. "Good morning. I see that you are surprised to see Harry eating so much. The answer to your obvious question of how he can eat so much when he would eat an amount that birds ate is simple: Every day I made him eat more than the day before until he could eat a full breakfast." Now Harry's friends looked at Tom like he was the God himself.

Harry, who was still eating oblivious to everyone else, noticed Tom and gave him a sweet smile. "Hello Tom. I see you got your lazy ass out of bed." Tom smiled back at him and flicked him at the forehead. "I am not lazy, you lunatic." "You could have fouled me." "Oh, shut it you." "Why? Is your ego hurt?" "No, my ego is not hurt. Rather it is because if you don't finish eating soon, your friend will get fed up with waiting and starts force – feeding you." "I hate it when you are right." Harry said whining, making Tom smirk as he said: "I know brat. Now eat before I take it upon myself to feed you." Harry mock saluted as he said: "Yes sir!" before starting to eat.

After he ate, he and Hermione went to the library where Hermione led him to a desk with nine books, one big roll of parchment and two chairs. "Because I got bored waiting for you to wake up, I found the books before hand. I also wrote everything important to the scroll to make it easier for you to learn. I also searched about things your parents had in common. Other than being mates, having powers and being the future leaders of their kind. Also it seems your mother was the mate to your fathers" "Hermione, you did this in the hour I was getting ready?" Harry asked in astonishment. "Yup." Hermione said smirking. "I have always been quick in researching things." And with that Hermione left Harry to read the information in peace. When Harry was left alone, he started reading:

_Kitsune or fox demons: Kitsune are one of the most feared demons. The one who leads them is called Kyuubi. Kitsune are strong elemental users and love nature. They are strong fighters. Every Kitsune has a mate, but if they are mixed with other kinds of demon, they will not be able to find who their mate is until after a time. The time they take to find who their mate is, is unknown, but they will feel at ease with them and will feel as if they can trust them with their life. If a Kitsune gets injured, only with a touch of anything elemental they get healed. _

_Dragon demons: Dragon demons are similar to dragons, only they take human form. Their leader is named Dragonium. Dragon demons are skilled in using the air as it is in their nature. They are also very good fighters. Of course, being dragons mean that they can fly and when they are injured, only a few minutes in the air will heal them. As for mates, it is the same as the Kitsune. No demon, dragon or otherwise can find their mate after they receive their powers if they have other demon blood in them._

_Siren: Sirens are usually only females, but if a Siren has a boy, he receives a beautiful voice, a tattoo representing what his parents are and the power to control water like every Siren. The leader of the Sirens is called __V__ocem__P__ulchram__ which is the Latin for beautiful voice. Female Sirens have up to fifteen mates while male only one. No one can hurt a Siren underwater, but when they are on the surface they can get hurt. If they are injured a drop of water can heal them. Also, humans misunderstood many information and think that Sirens look like merpeople. That is incorrect. A Siren is beautiful, and it's voice angelic. The only thing they have in common is their tail, but even then, the tail of Siren is different. It is more beautiful and majestic._

_Shadow demons: Shadow demons are the weirdest demons of all. Their leader is named Shadow master, Shadow king or Great Shadow, whatever the Shadow demons want to use. Shadow Demons are strong and great fighters. They are named Shadow demons because they use shadows for transportations, weapon and even to spy. They heal as slow as humans because they can't heal their wounds with shadows or any other element. What makes them the weirdest is that their personalities can confuse you as they can change their moods very fast and that they like to dress like they are in North Pole. Another thing that makes them weird is that unlike the other demons, they can make with their shadows animals that take life after they are made and follow the one who made them even if they are going to hell._

_Water demons: Water demons are very secretive so we don't know much about them. Like the Sirens they use water as their weapon and can heal by only touching it. Their leader name is Aqua __Rigo__, which means Water. When they are underwater, they grow wings that are green or blue. Their eyes are usually blue or orange, but at rare times they are green. Green eyes are the symbol of power in Water demons. While they are outside of water, they can still control water but have to drink five bottles a day to sustain their strength. They can also heal others with water._

_Earth demons: Like Water demons, there are little things that we know about them. They can use anything that has even a little bit of mud in it and heal by touching anything with soil. They can control how fast a plant can grow and heal them. Also Earth demons prefer to not be inside closed walls, but they will if they have too. They have named their leader __Nativus__. _

_Fire demons: Like Water and Earth demons, not much is known about them. We know that they like fire and use it as a weapon. If they get hurt they touch fire and they get healed. Fire demons like to hide and not take part in any war but if they are attacked the enemy will die quickly. They have named their leader Fireling, because as they say their leader is a child of fire._

_Blood demons: These demons are so secretive so we only know some things. Their leader's name is Bloodless, a name given to him because he can't bleed even if he gets hurt. They control blood and it is their weapon. They are the most dangerous demons of all because they control blood and with one command they can kill you by taking away all of your blood. Blood can also heal them._

_Nymphs: Like Kitsune they can control the nature. If they get hurt, they can heal by touching trees. They have named their leader Mist, for their power to control mist. The only other thing we know is that they have long hair and gem colored eyes._

Harry leaned back to his chair stunned. He knew his parents were powerful but wow. Standing from the chair, he put the books at the bag he carried and left the library. He went to the living room where Tom was sitting reading a book. When Harry entered, Tom noticed it immediately and stood up. He led the still shocked Harry to the couch and asked Kitty, one of his house elves, a cup of warm tea. "Harry what's wrong?" Tom asked after Harry had drunk a little from his tea. Wordless, Harry gave him the parchment and Tom read it. When he finished, he was shocked but said in order to make Harry feel better: "Well, at least now we know it wasn't luck what helped you escape every time." Harry looked at him blankly before he started laughing. After a minute Tom started laughing as well. Because of how much they laughed, they fell asleep on the couch, Harry on Tom's lap with Tom's arms around his waist to keep him there and his head on Harry's neck. That's how the others found them hours later because they had missed lunch and dinner and after the females cooed over how cute they were, one of the males conjured a blanket and covered them with it.

* * *

><p>Yeah, the chapter didn't have too much research but oh well. Oh and on a side note, Harry isn't all that powerful just because he is all those demons, he has to train to use them and will have problems as some demons are opposites. Bye for now, I can't write anymore, it is 21:06 here and I have been writing for the past three hours.<p> 


	8. Harry's mate, the article, the interview

Hey everyone! I am so so so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got a writer's block and then I was busy. I will try to write the next in three days time to apologize for taking so long! So, onto more interesting things, if you haven't understood from the title, Harry will find his mate in this chapter! Also, when he will have the interview the interview will be like this: question – answer. So, I will stop talking now as I am sure you prefer starting the fic that reading what I have to say. And many thanks to Mrs Watson-Holmes who helped me decide which chapter I should reveal Harry's mate. So, on with the story now!

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? I own nothing.

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will also be a youkai.

Words: 3377

'_Thoughts'_

_Dreams_

**Article**

_**Letter**_

Normal pov

_His body arched as gentle hands explored his body. His mouth opened to let a moan out as a tongue licked his nipples before giving him a mind blowing kiss. His head spinning from the pleasure he felt, Harry opened his eyes and looked into red eyes that were so dark with lust, that Harry thought that they were like a fire, so hot and passionate that he could not look away as they made his heart beat faster and faster, just from the way they looked at him. As lips touched his body, Harry arched and moaned out a name. "Tom." _

Harry woke up with a gasp, his face red as he thought of the dream he just had. He had come from a dream while he was in bed with his mate. His Tom. Casting a wandless and wordless cleaning charm, he winces as he felt like someone had dropped a bucket full of ice cold water on his cock. He was sure that this would go down to his 'I never want to do this again' list. Sighing, Harry went to get out of the bed, but a still sleeping Tom tugged him close and hugged him tightly against his chest, all the while saying in his sleep: "Don't leave, I don't want to live alone. Don't leave me Harry." Hearing those words, Harry flushed. It was too much for him to hear his mate saying such words. After all, wasn't he the dark lord? It was impossible for him to think that the dark lord who could have whoever he wanted would want him.

Slowly, trying to get rid of this depressing thoughts, Harry made his way out of the bed and Tom's arms and went to the bathroom. He undressed and got in the shower. Immediately, he turns on the hot water, letting sigh of pleasure at the feeling of hot water running down his body, his thoughts turn to who his mate is and a cold feeling grips his heart. '_There is no way Tom loves me or will accept me. What he said in his sleep was probably someone else with the name Harry. Damn it, it wasn't enough that I liked him before now he has to be my mate and I am sure he is in love with someone else. God, why do you have to make me suffer? Why cant you allow me to live quietly and without suffering? Well, I don't even know why I ask. You just love making me suffer. I am sure you get your amusement from my suffering.'_

"Harry?" Tom's soft voice called. "Harry, it is time for breakfast. You've been in the shower for an hour or so. Are you ok?" Harry stopped his thoughts from turning to Tom and answered: "Yeah, I will come out now." Harry tried to stand up from the shower's floor where he was but he couldn't and while trying, he hit his head. "Harry? Are you alright?" Tom asked worried. Harry bit his lip and decided to ask for help instead of being his usual stubborn self. "My legs cant support me. Could you please come and help me?" Harry was feeling very ashamed and his face had turned red, but he needed some help so he couldn't do anything else.

Harry pouted as he heard Tom laugh but then the door opened and Tom was stunned. _'He is so beautiful. Oh how I wish I am his mate, but I don't think I deserve it. He deserves someone way better than me.' _"Tom, come on the others are waiting for us!" Harry shouted cheerfully as he put on his shoes. Noticing that his mate was lost in thoughts, Harry rolled his eyes and taking Tom by his arm, he dragged him towards the dining room where the others were gathered.

"Sorry we're late guys. I was enjoying a very long bath and Tom is so lost in his thoughts that I had to drag him out of the bathroom to here." All the girls tried to stifle their giggles but when they saw the startled expression on Tom's face, they broke out in full blown laughter. Slowly, the others except Harry and Tom understood what made the girls laugh and they started laughing as well. Harry and Tom now had two identical expressions and as if they had practiced it, when they noticed that the others wouldn't tell them what was so funny, they pouted, sat down on their chairs and crossed their arms, still having the pout on their faces. Seeing their expressions, the group started laughing again and feeling left out, Tom and Harry said in one voice: "You are so mean!"

The group tried to calm down and after twenty minutes, they stopped laughing and started eating the now cold food, not noticing that the dark lord and Harry had already left. Half an hour had already passed when Hermione noticed that the two weren't with them anymore. But instead of telling it to the others, she shrugged and continued eating, knowing that the two of them were either in the library or the training grounds. Even after everyone had finished eating, they didn't notice their lords missing.

But despite what Hermione thought, the two mates were taking a walk down the lake, talking quietly when an owl came flying as if someone was chasing it towards Harry and left on his lap the newspaper it was carrying. Curious, Harry opened the newspaper and together with Tom, he started reading it.

**Savior of the wizarding world is a liar. Is this the truth or not?**

**By, Rita Skitter.**

**A month or so ago, an article was written saying that the Savior of the wizarding world was lying by saying that the dark lord returned. But two weeks ago, I received a letter from the minister, telling me that he had never heard Harry Potter say those words and that he had never send me the letter I received under his name that Harry Potter was a liar. Curious, I started researching and found some shocking news. **

**Harry Potter was called a liar for four reasons: One, saying that he didn't enter his name on the Triwizard Tournament. Two, that he wasn't dating Ginny Weasley. Three, that the dark lord returned and killed Cedric Diggory. And four, he said that his scar is a connection with the dark lord. It took me one week to find enough information to make an article, but I wasn't satisfied so I continued searching for the truth behind these four lies he said. This is what I found out:**

**One: Harry Potter is underage as everyone knows. Last year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts and everyone was very excited about that fact until they were told they couldn't participate in it unless they were seventeen. Harry Potter was heard muttering that it was better that way, since it was dangerous and despite what everyone said, being in danger isn't thrilling at all. But what poor Harry didn't know is that if someone else entered him and he had permission from his guardian, he could participate. I searched around and heard that ex Auror Alastor Moody was kidnapped and his hair were used as an ingredient for a polyjuice potion. Barty Crouch junior was alive despite the fact we were told he died in prison and in hopes that Harry would die, he put Harry's name in the cup and tried to kill him when he remained alive.**

**Two: Parvati Patil is a classmate of Harry's. I asked her what she knew about the newest couple and she said: "Harry and Ginny? As if. Harry doesn't even like her as a friend let alone as a girlfriend. Ginny is obsessed with Harry and has always wanted to become Mrs Potter for no other reason but money and fame. In our second year and Ginny's first, she put the whole school in danger by allowing herself to become possessed by Voldemort's diary and she released a basilisk in our school. Because Harry is a parselmouth everyone though that he was the one who opened the chamber of secrets. Harry has shown to all of us that he hates more than anything when she clings at him." **

**I asked some more of Harry's classmates, even his rival Draco Malfoy, who laughed when I implied a relationship between these two. "Sorry, but I cant even think that the two of them could be together. If I saw them kissing I would be sure Potter is under a spell. After all, everyone in this school except Ginerva and Ronald Weasley know that he despises her as much as he despises the thought of Dumbledore. The old man made many mistakes and Harry had enough. Everyone in Hogwarts could feel it. The whole school shook as he unleashed his fury at the old man." So, from this facts it seems that the rumor that Ginny and Harry are going out is just that, a rumor.**

**Three: I found out that Harry never said that. Dumbledore lied to make us get upset which in turn will make us careless. When I asked Hermione Granger about this, she was surprised. "Harry? Saying that Voldemort returned and killed Cedric? Please, Cedric wasn't even at the last test. His mother had been in the hospital so he had to forfeit to go and see her because the doctor said that that day might had been the last day she would be alive. **

**While on the hospital, Cedric was hit by a dark wizard's spell that was deadly and was stuck in the hospital for two weeks. As for saying the Dark Lord returned? If you excuse my language, I only have to say that it is a load of bullshit. Even when Professor Moody turned to be Barty Crouch junior, I was with him and he never said anything like that. Harry had just faced the second deadliest snake, the first being a basilisk, and had survived despite having been bitten and I was helping move around and I had to force feed him the antidote. He never even said the dark lord's name." **

**Not being convinced that what we were told was wrong, I asked Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy's best friend. "What Granger said is true. Cedric's mother was in the hospital and barely survived. When they learned she would live, a dark wizard tried to hit with the quae excidenda curse his father and he jumped in front of his father to protect him. It is a miracle he survived and he was lucky to be in a hospital or he would be in the hospital more that two weeks or even dead." I was shocked that even this was a lie so it took me some time to search about the other lie he is supposed to have said.**

**Four: Dumbledore told me that Harry said he could sense Voldemort's feelings and see his thoughts. I asked Hermione Granger about this fact and I was shocked when she started laughing. "Harry *giggle* said that *giggle* he had a connection with *giggle* Voldemort? *full blown laugher* Someone must have heard the words: I can see what the old hat meant when he said that Voldemort and I have a special connection, for: Damn it I have a connection with Voldemort." **

**When I asked her what she meant with those words she said: "Both Voldemort and Harry have been raised by muggles. Both know the bad side of muggles. They are both very powerful. Both are parselmouths. Harry has equal parts of Gryffindor and a Slytherin so the fact that he could be a Slytherin makes him alike Voldemort." I was stunned by this revelation so I bid her goodbye and went somewhere to think. I found Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas at the Leakey Cauldron and I decided to ask them if what Hermione said is true. "Hm? Ah that? Everyone except Dumbledore, Ronald and Ginerva know about this. It is the truth." Seamus Finnegan said. "Harry was complaining for weeks about that, it made us who lived in the same dorm as him suffer. All except Ronald of course. He is too dense to even notice that someone likes him if they kiss him." Added Dean Thomas.**

**Surprised, I thanked them and after saying goodbye I returned to my home. These things I discovered made me feel awful for the lies I wrote about Harry in the newspaper. Not wanting to wait, I started writing to make sure that this reached you today. After all, everyone should know that Harry is innocent and didn't say any of those lies. I hope Harry Potter will accept my apologies and allow us to interview him. I am free all day today if you agree to give me an interview Harry.**

Laughing, Harry waved his hand and a quill and a parchment appeared from thin air. The quill suddenly started writing and Tom had to stop himself from laughing at the words that were written in the parchment when the quill stopped writing.

_**Ms Skitter,**_

_**I accept your apology. I would like to meet you today in one hour for the interview you want me to give you. If there is any problem with the hour, please send me a letter.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Harry Potter.**_

_**P.S. One of my friends will be with me. I hope that doesn't bother you.**_

Harry summoned a mouse, gave it to the owl and vanishing the quill, he rolled the parchment and gave it to the owl. "You will come with me, wont you Tom?" Harry asked sweetly. Tom swallowed to try and calm himself since Harry was so damn cute right then. "Of course I will come. Cant let you go anywhere without your bodyguard, can we?" Tom said smirking. Laughing, Harry dragged Tom to their room in order to start getting ready. He had to get ready fast so that he could help Tom choose which outfit gave him the most scary look.

With Rita Skitter

Rita let out a squeal of happiness and started searching around her room for the perfect outfit. She might not look like it, but she was a great fan of their saviour. She didn't care someone else would be with them. She was sure that once he saw her, his eyes wouldn't leave her. And if they did, oh well. She wasn't desperate. She would accept it and get on with her life.

After an hour with Harry and Tom

Harry cursed as he felt his body get aroused from just seeing Tom in this kind of clothes. Spotting Rita, he put a smile on his face and walked towards her, trying and failing to ignore the hot man acting like his bodyguard. "Good day Rita. May I call you Rita?" Rita giggled. "Of course Harry. Now, may I ask who the man behind you is?" She asked trying to be charming but harry didn't even notice it, he just looked at Tom with a slight blush on his face.

"Ah, let me introduce you to Tom. He is my friend and bodyguard. He rarely talks to anyone but me." Harry said and tugged at Tom's arm to make him sit down. "Now, if we may begin the interview? I have some guests of mine that are waiting at home." Rita giggled. "But of course." Shifting in her chair, Rita tried to get more comfortable and started asking:

Rita: What do you think about Dumbledore? I am sure everyone would love to know your thoughts on the man.

Harry: He is a manipulative old fool who I don't trust at all. He sucks at being a headmaster because he hasn't noticed that some dangerous teachers are on the staff or there are some teachers who cant teach to save their life. He likes to meddle in other people lives and search their minds. I had to ask Professor Snape for help when I felt someone entering my mind. He also has the power to save innocent people from jail but he doesn't do it. He allowed my honorary uncle, Remus Lupin, to live in the streets. The truth is that Remus didn't have to live in the street, but Dumbledore stole all of his money and he couldn't work because of the law against werewolves which I feel is the most idiotic law ever.

Rita: Many people would like to know if there is a special someone in your life.

Harry: While I usually would refuse to answer such a question I will make an exception today. I am magic's childe and as her child I have a mate. I don't know who they are yet, but I am sure they are a male. If I ever found him I will be happy.

Rita: I see. What is your opinion on Minister Fudge?

Harry: He is too trusting. He would be a better minister if he tried to think for himself. There are many laws that need to be changed, so many things Dumbledore destroyed to fix. But he trusts Dumbledore too much to see this mistakes.

Rita: I can see how that can be a problem. May I ask you how you met your friend that is with you today?

Harry: *chuckle* It was really funny how we met. I run away from my muggle relatives that Dumbledore put me with and as I was walking, I tripped over my trunk and fell on top of him. He immediately recognised me and before I could say anything, he had apparated us away from that place. When I was ready to scream at him, he told me that there were death eaters near the place looking for me but not hurting the muggles so he had to get me out of there. He introduced himself to me and when he noticed the injuries I had, he started fussing over me. That day he became my unofficial bodyguard.

Rita: That is quite interesting. What is your opinion on the werewolf law?

Harry: The werewolf law says that a werewolf cant have a job or have a family. I believe it is all bullshit because they can be really gentle. The only reason a werewolf will hurt you is if you provoke him. But then, it is your fault for provoking a werewolf. Also, never run when seeing a werewolf because it'll make you look like a prey. Look at the werewolf's eyes and slowly walk backwards. That can save your life if you meet any other animal.

Rita: You seem to know many things about this. I would like to ask if you know a way other than wolfsbane to help the werewolves?

Harry: Wolfsbane doesn't help the werewolves. Actually, it does the opposite. It is 99.99% proved that if a werewolf takes wolfsbane frequently, he will become immune to it and will have painful transformations and lose his control over his body. The only way to help a werewolf is to be an animagus or another werewolf.

Rita: Amazing. Now, as it is getting quite late, I would like to ask you one more question. What do you think about muggle fighting?

Harry: Muggle fighting can be really helpful. If you are a wizard, it is even more helpful than it is for the muggles. Because you train both your mind, body and reflexes, you can avoid the spells send to you easier and if you lose your wand you could fight like that. If you live in the muggle world it can help you protect yourself against the criminals. If you combine muggle fighting and spells, then you have the deadliest combination.

Rita: I see. This is interesting. But as much as I would like to ask you more questions, I am afraid we have to end our interview here. Have a good day Harry.

Harry: Have a good day Rita

Harry, Tom and Rita stood up, and after shaking handshakes, they left to go to their ways. As soon as they were away from the Leakey cauldron, they apparated back to the mansion where the others waited for them.

I hope you like it! Please review!


	9. Meeting with the minister

Hey guys! ~wave~ I am sorry I am late at updating, but lately I am so busy I cant breath. Well, I reread the last chapter and noticed some of the questions Rita made didn't make sense. Well, these questions were premade through a series of letters I didn't put in this story between Rita and Harry. Now, if you have more questions, please ask me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will also be a youkai.

Words: 2239

—

**Normal pov**

Harry was drinking a cup of tea (he had just finished breakfast), when a black eagle owl flew in and landed in front of him. Putting his tea down, he calmly untied the letter that was on the owl's leg and gave the owl a piece of bacon before it left to go back to its owner. Slowly, he started reading the letter and he grinned, because the minister had fallen in his trap.

_**Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,**_

_**I read the article in the newspaper and was surprised beyond belief at what I read. Not only did we falsely accuse you of being a liar, but we also believed Dumbledore when he said that you said Voldemort returned. I am very sorry for the false accusations and would like to meet you in person so that I could ask you some questions to make the wizarding world better. The questions I want to ask is about muggles, wizards, squibs and magical beings. As you grew up with muggles and have accepted everyone as your equal even the Giant Squib, I believe you would be perfect to help me. If you are able to meet me today at 5 in the afternoon I would be thankful. I hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Cornelius Fudge,**_

_**Minister of magic.**_

Unable to contain his excitement, Harry run to his mate's room and jumped on him, startling Tom awake. "Harry? What time is it? And why are you jumping up and down?" Asked Tom in a sleepy voice making him sound cute and a little childish making Harry giggle. "It is 7 in the morning and I received a letter from Fudge. I am going to meet him in the afternoon at 5 o' clock and you are coming with me. This will be great!" Harry said bouncing up and down like a little child. "Harry, write a reply and come here and sleep with me till that time. I cant sleep without you, I have become used to another body next to me, more specifically your body." Harry blushed though Tom couldn't see it and went to reply to the minister.

_**Dear Minister,**_

_**I am able to meet you at five in the afternoon as I don't have anything else planned. My 'bodyguard' will be with me as well. I look forward to our conversation.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**H. J. Potter.**_

Harry tied the letter to Tom's personal owl who had just finished eating a mouse and after making sure it was flying towards its destination and wasn't going to hunt something to eat again, he slipped under the covers and snuggled up to Tom. Tom immediately wrap his arms around Harry and pulled him close to him. Harry blushed as he fell his mate's strong body and was terrified that if he went to sleep, Tom would wake up and see him with an erection, because being so close to his mate, not telling him and mating with him, was making him even hornier than usually and provided him with many interesting dreams. Deciding to ignore the dreams, he closed his eyes and emptied his mind before falling asleep in Tom's arms, feeling for once safe…

_Harry was laying in a bed, his stomach round so much that he was pregnant for sure. Then Tom entered the room, smiling at the site and wanting to eat his lover up, but he knew he couldn't, because he might accidentally hurt their little ones. Instead, he set the tray with food in the nightstand and sat down on the bed, putting his hands on top of Harry's stomach. "How are you and the little ones?" Tom whispered tenderly making Harry smile. "We are fine Tom. I just wish the little ones came sooner, because I look like an elephant and they are playing soccer with my insides." Tom laughed softly at the last bit but said: "You don't look like an elephant Harry. And even if you do, I love you no matter how you look and I find you very attractive." Harry smiled and kissed tom tenderly. "Thank you Tom. I love you too, but next time you are the one carrying the kids." Tom laughed. "We'll see. You never know. We might even be pregnant the same time." Harry and Tom tried to keep a serious face, but when an image passed through his mind with both of them on the bed, heavy pregnant and Lucious Malfoy running to do everything they command, they couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing uncontrollably._

Harry woke up and saw that it was 4 o' clock. Seeing that Tom was still sleeping, he got up as quietly as he could and started getting ready. After half an hour had passed, Tom had awoken and Harry was ready. Tom scowled at Harry for not waking him up earlier and started running around to get ready. Somehow, he managed to get ready in twenty minutes, but he didn't stop glaring and cursing Harry. Silently laughing because the man acted as a five year old kid, Harry grabbed Tom by the arm and apparated them to their meeting place.

Once they arrived, Harry saw that the Minister had already arrived with Percy, who was holding a quill charmed to always have ink and a parchment that would grow every time someone reached it's end. Grabbing Tom's hand, who hadn't noticed the Minister yet, he made his way over to them and sat down, pulling Tom to sit next to him. "Hello Minister Fudge, Percy. I am sorry I am late, Tom here isn't font of portkeys and neither am I, so we had to collect ourselves before coming." Fudge smiled at him and said: "It's alright Mr. Potter. I am sure you are busy with many things and you made time to meet me to help me, I am grateful." Harry smiled back at him and Tom noticed with satisfaction that it was a little fake.

"It's no trouble, Minister Fudge. Now, what would you like to ask me about?" Tom and Percy exchanged a glance, Harry should take an award on acting. "I know that every squib born is a cause of a marriage of two purebloods. Do you know why that is?" Harry smiled for real now – this was one of the things he wanted to change. "Purebloods believe that they are pure because they have only ever married wizards. That isn't true, every pureblood has had one of his ancestors marry a muggle, a muggleborn, a half – blood or even a magical being. By doing so, they made sure their lines never died out. But now, every pureblood marries another pureblood, which ends up making squibs. Muggles have discovered that interbreeding will harm a child somehow. In our case, the child would either be too weak but still have magic, or a squib. Sometimes, they would have bad health too."

The Minister, Percy and Tom looked at him surprised. They hadn't known that. "Do you know just how muggleborns are born?" Harry smiled again. "Muggles all have a little magic – they call it their life force. A muggleborn is born from two muggles who have a powerful life force. The muggleborn has so much power that he starts to control it – hence, being invited to a magic school." The Minister was shocked once again. Percy and Tom knew about it, since they had heard Harry talking about it a time too many.

"I see. I will make sure to tell about this to everyone I know and spread it around. Now, in the article you said that muggle fighting is a good way for wizards to train. Do you think that a subject of muggle training should be added to Hogwarts?" Harry nodded and inwardly he was surprised that the Minister was really trying to save the wizarding world. "Yes. Muggle fighting, or martial arts as they call it, is a very good training. First of all, you need to medicate to learn them, muggles believe that they are only concentrating and this is true. By focusing on one thing, they learn it and subconsciously try to medicate and push everything except training out of their mind. There are also many different forms of martial arts. Currently, they have over a thousand of martial arts, the most known are Karate, Judo, Kung Fu, Muay Thai and boxing. Muggles also have a style that is very useful that is called street fighting, but it isn't considered a martial art, because it is dirty – there are no rules except no killing. It is actually very useful, because it is a good way to protect yourself. If you are thinking of adding a martial arts as a subject in Hogwarts, you should hire someone who can teach all of them or different teachers because by knowing all of them, no one can know with what you will attack afterwards."

The Minister and Percy were gaping at this and Tom was surprised at Harry's knowledge despite already knowing about it. "That's amazing! I will add this as a class as soon as I return to my office. Now, you told at the interview that you believe the creature laws are stupid. Why do you thing that they are stupid?" Harry sighed. This was a sore subject for him as a creature himself. "Werewolves, Vampires, Veela and other creatures that are born with even a percent of the intelligence humans have, shouldn't be classified as dark or light. By doing so, you are creating a new dark lord. Just like with wizards, a 'dark' creature can be good and a 'light' creature can be evil. It is how the act and what they do as an individual that should classify them as a dark – not what one of their kind did. Fenrir Grayback is an example of what the bigotry wizards have done. Fenrir is actually a good guy – he never turned any of those he was said to have turned except Remus Lupin. Fenrir was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and was blamed for it, just because he was a werewolf so he must have been the one to do it.

When Fenrir saved me from drowning last year, I asked him all about this. After all, why would a person who enjoys killing and turning children save one? What he told me was disgusting. When Fenrir was blamed for the turning of the children, he was in capture. A scientist took a bit of his blood on full moon and some of his fur and after injecting the blood in the child, he left Fenrir's fur there. This went on for quite a long time until Fenrir managed to escape – killing his captor. He searched all around the world for the children that were turned with his blood and took them under his wing. he taught them everything they needed to know to survive. When Fenrir turned Remus, it was an accident. Fenrir was playing with Remus, believing that he was a cub who wouldn't judge him and accidentally bit him. Remus knows about this – it's why he isn't trying to hunt down and kill Fenrir."

Fudge, Tom and Percy were surprised. They didn't know about that! "I am sorry, but it's late and I want to go to see a child I want to adopt. Before I go, I have some classes I believe you should add on the curriculum of Hogwarts. Martial arts, physical training, sports, politics, a class for muggleborns on the tradition of the wizarding world and foreign languages. Also, all classes should be taught. To make time for this, you have to adjust the time a little and might even need to make time last longer while in the castle. Also, muggles have a program called exchange of students. They send students who are interested to other countries to learn of their culture. We should do that, but make it something that they have to do and send a group of students every month at a muggle school to understand them better. In the group, there should be a muggleborn for every pureblood. I hope you will think about this. Have a good day, Minister, Percy."

Fudge and Percy looked at him in shock as he took Tom's hand and left the table. After shaking themselves out of their trance, Fudge and Percy discussed what they learned. "I believe we should do it Minister." Percy said after handing the Minister the parchment that was at least three foot bigger now. "I agree Weasley. I am going to do this right now and to destroy many of the laws we have concerning magical creatures. You can take the rest of the day off." Fudge said and left, making Percy leave as well.

**Meanwhile with Tom and Harry.**

"You did everything I wanted to be done through words. Amazing." Tom said in a breathless and awe filled voice, making Harry chuckle. "It's a good thing being famous sometimes." Tom nodded, not even understanding what Harry said, still being surprised with the meeting. Suddenly, tom snapped his eyes at Harry and said: "You want to adopt a child?" His voice was so full of surprise that it made Harry laugh. "No, it was just an excuse to leave." Harry said as he grabbed Tom's hand and apparated back at their home, laughing at Tom's face.

So, how is it? Tell me your thoughts in a review.


	10. Telling Tom

Sorry for not updating earlier! I have no excuses! But I am updating now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will also be a youkai.

Words: 1239

**Normal pov**

Harry was writing in a parchment any idea that he had on how to tell Tom he was his mate. Up till now, Harry had dismissed every idea he had. In the table he was using, there were 5 or more cups of coffee. Harry screamed in frustration, threw his quill on the table and put his hands on his head. "Harry? What is wrong?" Hermione, who had just entered the room, said as she looked around. Harry's face brightened. "Hermione! Just the person I was looking for! I need your help!" Hermione sat down on a free chair and looked at Harry. "What do you need Harry?" Hermione said. "I found my mate and I need to tell him, but I can't think of any way to tell him!"

Hermione, seeing how desperate Harry was, smiled at him. "Don't worry Harry; I can help you figure out how to tell your mate, I just need you to tell me some information about them so that I can help you form a plan." Harry released a relieved breath and smiled as he started talking about his mate. "Well, my mate is a male and he is beautiful, not only on the inside but also on the outside. He is powerful, rich and he could have anyone he wants. He is so kind that he would even help an injured kitten. He is just perfect."

Hermione smiled as she saw the wistful smile on Harry's face. "Well love, it seems you are in love." Harry blushed at that. "I liked him even before I found out who my mate is." Harry admitted. "Well, if he is as kind as you say, why don't you just tell him?" Harry froze for a second. "That's it! Why did I keep trying to come up with plans when I can tell him in a simple conversation over dinner? Thank Mione, you're a life saver!" Harry stood up from his chair and after hugging his best friend, he left to plan the dinner.

It was six in the afternoon and dinner time when he had finished planning and he had managed to get everyone except him and Tom out of the house. Even the house elves were gone and it was Harry who had cooked dinner. Harry had just finished setting the table when Tom entered. "Harry? Where are the others?" Harry smiled at Tom and said: "The house elves needed their help to stock up the house so they left."

Tom looked at Harry and gulped nervously. Harry was dressed in tight leather black pants and a red tight shirt with black compact boots. Tom was almost salivating. "So, does that mean we are alone in the house?" Tom asked blushing at the thought.

"Yes. Is there a problem with it?" Harry asked, his green eyes shining mischievously. "No. There is no problem at all." Tom said gulping. Harry smiled at him and motioned him to sit down and eat.

As soon as Tom tasted the food, he moaned. "Who cooked this food? It's better than the house elves." Tom said making Harry blush. "Thank you." Harry said simply and Tom gaped at him. "You cooked this food?" Tom asked his voice filled with awe.

"Yes. Why?" "It's absolutely delicious!" Tom moaned and Harry smiled pleased. "Thank you." The two of them ate in silence when Tom asked: "Harry how is the search for your mate going?" Harry ate a few bites before answering. "Actually, I found my mate and I am just searching for ways to tell him." Harry said as he continued eating, noticing how Tom tensed. 'Harry already knows who his mate is? That means I won't have much time with him.' Tom tried to keep the worry out of his voice and face but Harry knew that Tom was worried for some reason.

"Oh? Is it someone I know?" Tom asked trying to sound nonchalant. "Yes. Actually you know him better than me." Harry said, trying to understand Tom's emotions. 'Who could it be? Lucious? Severus? Someone from my inner circle most likely, but who could it be?' "I wanted to ask by the way Tom, if you were the one who had a mate, how would you tell him?" Harry asked, trying to manipulate him into telling him what way he would appreciate the most.

Tom's heart tightened at the question but he answered honestly. "I would just tell him. If you tell them that they are your mate simply and without a complicated plan, I think they would appreciate it more." Harry set his cutleries down and looked Tom in the eyes. "Well then, here I go, Tom, you are my mate." Harry said his eyes showing just how worried he was that Tom would abandon him.

Tom's heart leaped out of his chest and as fast as he could, he stood up and made his way to Harry. Taking his face in his hands, Tom looked at Harry's eyes and said: "I don't know why you are afraid that I would reject you. I am so hopelessly in love with you that I was planning ways to kill your mate and bind you to me." Harry's eyes lit up and he hugged tom with all his might.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. I love you Tom, I wouldn't want another mate but you." Harry and Tom kissed and a bright light filled the room.

As the bright light faded, a beautiful woman with golden hair, green eyes and white skin appeared. "Who are you?" Tom asked, placing himself protectively in front of Harry. "You have no reason to fear me Tom. I am Harry's ancestors' goddess; Harry has completed the steps he has to complete in order to learn what he is." Tom relaxed his body but didn't move from his protective stance.

"What are those steps?" Tom asked his voice cautious. "They are very simple, really. Step one is to trust his friends with his secrets. Step two is to search information about his kind and his parents' kinds. Finally, the third step is to tell his mate and have him accept him. As he has completed all the steps, it's time to learn the name of his kind.

Harry, my sweet child, you are what we call a valkyrie, a being that can bear kids no matter their genre and that has one mate. For a valkyrie to be made the previous valkyrie has to die and what your parents did, has to be executed. You shouldn't be ashamed of your parents Harry, they were led by fate and destiny, and it wasn't their choice. Now, there is only one more thing before I leave. I have to return in three days in order to wed you. Your friends have to be your witnesses. You also have to invoke the justice spell. It will make everyone who has hurt you pay for it, whether they are alive or dead."

The goddess' words shocked them, but they were willing to comply. "I see you have accepted it. I have to go now. Good bye my child, good bye my child's mate." The goddess said and Tom and Harry whispered a goodbye as they watched her leave, shocked beyond belief about what had transpired. And now, they had to tell their friends. Oh joy. They could just imagine their reactions.


	11. The wedding

Woo hoo! A double update! And the story is coming to an end! One more chapter after this and it is done! Also there is a lemon in this chapter though it is a little rushed. Also to the guest who reviewed me in the previous chapter, thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will also be a youkai.

Words: 1326

Flashback is like this: "_You met who?"_

**Normal pov**

At Harry's and Tom's private chambers, Harry was panicking. It was the day of their wedding and Harry was thinking things like, would Tom regret agreeing to marry him? Would he marry him and then regret it?

Hermione, who was tasked with dressing the 'bride', sighed with annoyance. "Harry, relax. Think something happy and not tragic 'what ifs'." Harry looked at her and said: "Like what?" Hermione looked at Harry and after thinking for a while, she finally found a memory that was happy. "Like the day you told us of your wedding." Harry looked at her and nodded. He had to agree with her, it was pretty funny.

_Harry looked at his family excluding the death eaters and took a deep breath. "Guys, we have been friends for a while and you are my family. We have been through thick and thin together so I want to invite you to my wedding. I found my mate and I told him. We also met the goddess of my people and I learnt what I am. My mate had just accepted me. We are getting married in three days." Harry said in one breath and closed his eyes, waiting for their outbursts. But what he got was hugs. _

"_Congratulations." Hermione whispered in his ear as the others nodded in agreement. "However little brother, you didn't tell us who your mate is." Fred and George said in one voice and Harry took a deep breath. "My mate is Tom." He whispered and instead of the disgusted expressions he was waiting, he got hugs and kisses on the cheek as well as congratulations._

Harry smiled at the memory and Hermione sighed in relief. Now she could dress him without tying him in a chair.

At the same time, Tom, the 'groom', was pacing a hole in the carpet in the room where he was getting ready. Tom was thinking like Harry, only his were going like this: What if Harry decided he was not his mate? What if he got disgusted with him?

Draco, who was charged with dressing Tom, sighed. "My lord, please, I don't think that Harry will appreciate it if you wear a hole in the carpet he loves so much." Tom immediately stopped but his thinking didn't cease. He continued thinking that something tragic would happen and Draco sighed again with annoyance.

"My lord, please stop thinking tragic 'what ifs' and think something that will humor you until the time of the wedding." Draco pleaded and Tom snapped at him. "Like what?" Draco thought for a while, but finally he found a memory where the dark lord showed his amusement freely. "How about when you announce to us your marriage?" Tom paused his thinking and turned to Draco. "That was indeed amusing." Tom said and started thinking of the meeting where he announced his marriage to his death eaters.

_The death eaters were talking quietly among themselves until their lord arrived. When the doors opened to show Tom, the death eaters fell silent. "My loyal followers, you have been with me from the first war and you never failed me. Therefore, I am calling you to my wedding that takes place here in three days." Tom said and watched amused as the death eaters looked at each other trying to see if anyone had any idea of who would marry their lord. A brave death eater finally asked the question in everyone's mind._

"_My lord? Who are you marrying?" The other death eaters fell silent, waiting to see what their lord's answer would be. "I am marrying Harry. It turns out, his youkai side chose me as his mate and I couldn't be happier." The death eaters were surprised but they didn't show it. "Congratulations my lord." Bellatrix said and the others death eaters followed her lead. "We have to celebrate!" A death eater said and they immediately started planning a party while Tom watched with amusement._

Tom finally smiled and Draco sighed with relief. He could finally dress his lord.

**Two hours later**

Tom was waiting on the aisle that was placed in the meeting hall, Harry's goddess already there. Tom and the guests faced the door as it opened, revealing Ray, Harry and Arthur. Ray was Harry's best man while Arthur took the role of giving him away. Tom stopped breathing as he saw what Harry was wearing. Harry was wearing a beautiful wedding dress that showed off his every curve and had his hair held by an old tiara. He wore white shoes and blue earrings and a necklace he had borrowed from Hermione, in order to have something blue, something old and something borrowed in order to have a happy marriage.

Harry in turn had his breath taken away as he looked at Tom. Tom was wearing a white shirt a black tuxedo with black dress shoes that made him look angelic. As Arthur gave Harry's hand to Tom, the couple turned to look at the goddess.

"We have come here together to bond Tom Marvolo Riddle and my child Harry for eternity. Now, Harry, my child, do you take Tom Marvolo Riddle as your husband for all eternity? Do you swear to stand by his side through thin and thick, through sickness and poverty and to love him forever?" Harry smiled at Tom and looked at his mates' eyes as he whispered his answer. "I do swear to take Tom as my husband for all eternity and to be by his side through thin and thick, through sickness and poverty and to love him forever, until the end of the world."

The goddess turned then to Tom. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, do you take my child Harry as your wife? Do you swear to stand by his side through thin and thick, through sickness and poverty and to love him eternally?" Tom looked at Harry's eyes as he answered: "I take Harry as my wife and I swear to stand by his side through thin and thick, through sickness and poverty and to love him eternally until the end of the world." The goddess smiled at them. Took the rings from Ray and gave them to the groom and bride to put in each other's ring fingers and said: "With the blessing of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, I pronounce you now husband and wife, Tom and Harry Riddle. You may kiss now."

Tom cupped Harry's cheek and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss among the applause of their family. They broke apart after a minute and Tom said: "Now, let's celebrate!" He said and their family cheered. The celebration lasted for hours and when Harry and Tom could leave, they made their way to their chambers. "Wait, Tom, we didn't evoke the justice spell." Harry said as they entered their quarters. "Oh, you are right. Let's do it now then, I want to have you in bed with me soon." Harry blushed but said with Tom: "Ancient magic, we call you to deliver justice to those who did us wrong." They said in one voice and magic wrapped them in a cocoon before leaving to do what they requested.

As soon as the justice spell was finished, Harry and Tom kissed. Clothes were thrown off each other and soon they were both in the bed. Tom kissed his way down Harry's neck and sucked on his nipples, making Harry moan. Tom continued downwards and after coating his fingers magically with lube, slowly prepared Harry. When he deemed Harry ready, Tom entered him and they both moaned as they finally became one. Tom brought a hand to wrap around Harry's cock and jerked him off as he came close. Soon, Harry came and his walls tightened around Tom's cock, making him come.

As they lay in the afterglow, Harry whispered: "I love you Tom." And Tom answered in a whisper as well: "I love you too Harry."


	12. Epilogue

And a triple update and the epilogue! It will be short, but this is the end! Thank you everyone who reviewed and might review in the future!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Warnings: This is slash and it will have sexual content, rape, attempted rape, abuse, Harry/Voldemort and others as well as suicidal thoughts on Harry's behalf. Harry will also be a youkai.

Words: 368

**Normal pov**

After their wedding, Harry and Tom had a set of twins, a girl and a boy. The girl, Louise was a miniature female form of Harry and the boy, Lois, a miniature Tom. Their friends also ended up with the ones they wanted and Ray ended up with a girl he met by accident and had a little boy named Chris. Hermione and Draco had two daughters, Selena and Sarah. Lucious, Padma and Patil had three boys, Kyle, Ryan and Michael. Angelina and Fred had a girl, Sophia while George and Alicia had a boy named Jason. Bill and Fleur had two girls, Victoire and Dominique. Molly and Arthur didn't have any more children but they doted on their grandchildren. Percy and Oliver had a small boy named Harry, after the person who brought them together. Charlie and Katie had twin boys, Zane and Zack. They both love dragons like their father. Neville and Hannah had a little girl named Susanne. Alice and Frank had another child, a little girl this time named Aurora. Augusta dotted on her granddaughter and great granddaughter so much, that they might end up spoiled. Narcissa and Xenophilius had a small boy named Damien who took after his father in everything. Luna and Dean had a small girl named Aphrodite. Dean and Susan also had a little girl named Chrysa. Fehnir and Remus had a son named Teddy. Pansy and Fehnir's pack mate didn't have any biological children but they adopted a little boy they named Dan. Colin and Blaise had a little boy they named Thomas. Finally, Dennis and Seamus had a little girl named Dahlia.

As for the results of the justice spell, let's just say that Albus Dumbledore, Ronald and Ginerva were humiliated. Rita Skeeter had a field day ruining their name. It was also proven that they were children of Albus and his lover, Grindenwald which shamed them even more. The three of them could no longer find a job and the bank had gotten everything they had. They ended up having to move into the muggle world where they were thrown in prison for stealing and murder. In the end, all was well for everyone but those three.

**The end! I told you it would be short, I am sorry that is was so short but at least I wrote and epilogue to tell you what happened with the justice spell!**

**Total work's word count: 28.919**


End file.
